


Ada Said No More NC-17

by Musosora



Series: Ada Said…… [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*标题说明一切。<br/>*事实上并不是你们想象的那样。<br/>*如果可以的话，建议先看本篇:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3700871<br/>*但其实不看本篇也无所谓……虽然严格说起来，剧情算是后续（有毛剧情</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *标题说明一切。  
> *事实上并不是你们想象的那样。  
> *如果可以的话，建议先看本篇:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3700871  
> *但其实不看本篇也无所谓……虽然严格说起来，剧情算是后续（有毛剧情

0

在器械区域，男人刚结束十五轮肩胛肌拉伸，坐在板凳上休息，双手还拽着个十磅哑铃板。三局的弟兄们喊他过去自练区交流自由搏击，他捋了捋湿发刚要说好——

放在墙边充电的手机响了。

那是个久违的、时隔一个月才再次出现的铃声：阿蒙兰斯家的小少爷打他电话。

阿拉贡看着屏幕上「莱格拉斯-优先」的通讯录名称。

 

他说过他会回来。

阿拉贡毫不怀疑这一点，但没想到已经过了一个月。时间有点久，久到他几乎以为对方永远不会再联络他了——这是个合乎情理的推测。

阿蒙兰斯和登纳丹理应不会在一起，就像表现主义和黑格尔学究派。即使在那桩MW-MST3019号案中，莱格拉斯帮助他的已经超出一名见义勇为的市民该做的事（包括和警察在肢体上的过度接触）但若是对方想回去家族，并不需要经过条子的批准。

一个声音在警察脑海中说，莱格拉斯跟着自己人回去M市才合乎情理……

但是莱格拉斯不是，他们都不是。

铃声响了十下，阿拉贡才划开通话。

“你好啊，登纳丹警官。”电话那头的男人声音很低，也很困倦，阿拉贡想象着他睡意惺忪的表情，发现自己出乎意料地平静，并且暗地里松了口气。

他不问他这一个月做了什么，那暂时不重要，“你在Mirkwood。”

“是啊。”莱格拉斯的话筒里传来「从苏黎世飞抵本市的旅客请至F岛行李转盘」的广播女声。

阿拉贡指出，“你刚下飞机。”

“可不是，糟糕的旅途。”莱格拉斯抱怨，话筒传来杂音，他可能在换肩膀夹电话，“我没想到你……”他调皮地哼哼——那应该是个皱鼻子的动作，阿拉贡想。

“我看到25条未接来电记录，都是你的。”对方的声音低下去，几乎轻声细语，“谢谢……”

警官也温和地笑了，“我保证过每天打电话的。”

莱格拉斯立刻不说话了——也许是在提行李箱，又或者是在避让横冲直撞的老太太，一段嘈杂的声音过去，他回来了，“恭喜你升职。”

“那没什么。不过谢谢。”阿蒙兰斯的道贺反而显得有些奇怪——

阿拉贡算了算他的时差，“你该睡一觉。”

莱格拉斯在话筒里笑，显得很随意，但口调有些试探，“你不想我吗？”

警官默不作声。

气氛有些尴尬，莱格拉斯立即继续——语速有些快，“也对，我要是被你惦记太多，可不是什么好事。”

然后他停顿，长久的沉默。

汗水沿着阿拉贡的发梢上流下来，滑进眼睛里，他用毛巾擦了擦，舒出一口长气——

“回来，来找我。我很想你。”

 

莱格拉斯不回答，率先挂断电话。

 

1

昨天早些时候，一条匿名举报信躺在警局的邮箱里：

 

「警惕！一旦阿萨努比萨的冤魂重返，崩盘的就不仅仅是楼市！」

 

阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹警长（已升职）注意到发件人是未知来源，但是举报类别勾选的是经济类——他把邮件转给了经济侦查组，细想片刻又打开邮件琢磨了一会儿——法拉米尔效率很高，没两分钟就打内线过来汇报：

阿萨努比萨本来是个上市公司，在上世纪中叶因为经营不善倒闭了。然而奇怪的是，这个上司公司注册地在L市，不是二局的辖地，和他们毫无关系。因而他的权限仅仅在内部网上搜索到一条结案信息，关于阿萨努比萨的公司法人、注册资金，债务状况等等详细内容一概不得而知。

小艾克西利昂急着出去吃饭，问他要不要跟。

阿拉贡凝思了一会儿说先接下来。

也许是举报人投错信箱了，也可能是恶作剧——911每年都会收到将近六成的恶作剧报警电话，更何况是电子邮件，阿拉贡揣测。但是警察的直觉告诉他，这事可能没那么简单。

他也不是第一次调查与己无关的案件。

然而令人沮丧的是，举报信息太含糊其辞，用语又极富戏剧特色，他一时也没法立即调阅到这家他市上市公司的卷宗，于是这举报邮件便暂时被搁置了。

 

莱格拉斯出现在办公室外，轻敲门框的时候，阿拉贡还在想那封匿名信。抬头看到对方立即吃了一惊：这才下午15点。

——他们今天早上十点多才刚通过电话。

男人穿浅灰格纹西装，没拖行李，头发和脸蛋总是那么整洁，有一股风尘仆仆的苦橙花与松木的味道。

“你一落地就马不停蹄地过来了。” 警官起身迎他进办公室，动作难以言喻地迅速。

“幸好能立即办转港机票。”莱格拉斯说，笑着轻声补充，“因为你叫我来找你呀……”

而且他们一个月没见着面了。

他说话的样子很从容也很优雅，但实际上，不请自来让他有点拘谨——而且出于某种与生俱来的身份意识，他对警局内部非常好奇，不由得四处打量。

“想好逃跑路线了吗？”阿拉贡看着他问。

这是句明显的玩笑话，回答却迟来了几秒。

“是的，我猜。”莱格拉斯表情没什么变化，“没什么问题。”

阿拉贡伸出手，把这个局促不安的男人拉过来，拉到自己跟前，握着他的手说，“好了，坐吧。”结束这个话题。

但是他们立即发现办公室里没有会客用的沙发——这里其实只是用挡板做成的简易隔间而已。

轮到阿拉贡为难了，这让小少爷心情好了不少，他凑近警官的脸，故意用自己的鼻尖磨蹭对方，“你不问我这一个月去干什么了吗？”

通过无数次观察那双蓝眼睛，阿拉贡发现到，这个英俊的男人有一种天生的温柔，让人愿意相信他是清白无辜的，他嗅着他的发丝，“当我想知道的时候，我会让你告诉我的。”

阿蒙兰斯试探完了，对这个回答颇感满意，便坐到阿拉贡的书桌上——新任警长很方便把手撑在他大腿两侧……

不需要预示，也不需要通知。

两双唇自然而然地靠近，交换起深深浅浅的吻。

“我没想到你那么快就过来了。”阿拉贡贴着他湿润的下唇说，在模模糊糊的虹膜里寻找自己的影像。

“我也没想到有一天我竟然会坐在这里。”阿蒙兰斯意有所指地把手臂圈上对方的脖子，“在警察的办公桌上……”

隔间外的大办公室里传来电子传真机的声音。二局的脚步声来来往往——

“咳。”莱格拉斯别开了头，又想笑又想脸红，“门口登记簿上，我写的来访目的不是这个……”

警官哑然失笑了，拍拍他的大腿，站直身体，“咖啡，我以前说过要请你的。”

“别告诉我是你那个茶叶罐里的。”莱格拉斯指着一堆文件盒上的东西。

“当然不是我这个，”其实那不是茶叶罐，是伊欧雯装舒芙蕾的烤杯，但可能当中出了些技术问题，这个杯子不能使用了，好心的（勇敢的）阿拉贡·登纳丹为了不伤害姑娘的创作热情而收了下来。现在可好了，在被取笑之前，警官捞起椅背上的外套，“跟我下楼去西厅。”

莱格拉斯疑惑地注视他。

“我想你应该对枪支感兴趣。”

“是没错……不过和咖啡有什么关系？”

“警务枪械展上能提供比茶叶罐好一点的咖啡。”

“枪械展？当真的？”阿蒙兰斯微微张嘴，手指做出枪的手型比划胸口，他说到此处又不自觉地流露出一种傲然与轻慢，“你……知道我们家，我Ada以前是……”

“当然。”查得一清二楚。

阿拉贡耸高肩膀，理所当然地表示，“但除此之外我想不出别的借口约你出去了。”

 

……

西厅门口立着一块标示：

「相关人员通行。」

莱格拉斯一开始担心自己身份不妥，但阿拉贡说不碍事，并把自己的通行证件挂到他脖子上。男人看了眼照片，“那你呢？”

一个体型庞大的保安人员疾步走过来，替他们推开门，“请。”

阿蒙兰斯耸耸肩膀，以外来者的身份歉意地一笑。保安看着他脸红了，差点儿来不及向登纳丹长官致意。

“挺行的嘛。”阿拉贡打趣说。

“我开始怀疑你的用心了。”莱格拉斯环顾四周，“整大厅的条子和枪……还有一个我。”

他的条子男朋友沉思片刻，“要不我给你弄把调羹。”

莱格拉斯用力瞧了他一眼，径直走向摆放自动手枪的展台，阿拉贡想跟上去的时候被人叫住了——

希优顿·塞哲尔先生，退休的交通部长，印象里是位德高望重、平易近人的老前辈。但今天他的样子看起来有些不一样，不安，眼窝凹陷，浅微精神衰弱。

“什么风把您吹来了？”阿拉贡停下脚步和他握手，感觉到对方握得很用力。

“幸会！自从分局开始就没见面了……”老先生友好信赖地拍拍他肩膀，“借一步说话，登纳丹。”

阿拉贡只好向莱格拉斯使眼色，告诉他不用等他了。

阿蒙兰斯故作埋怨地看着他被拖去吸烟室，用唇语提醒他别忘了咖啡……还有调羹。

然后他回到大厅，与各部门的警察擦肩而过——不少人把注意力放到这个英俊高雅，眉宇间透着聪慧和敏感的陌生男人身上——但这已经不会让他感觉不自在了。因为阿拉贡说不碍事，阿蒙兰斯就无所畏惧。他为自己感到好笑，和阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹在一起让他寻回了朴素而纯粹的自我肯定。

忽略规模的话，警用枪械和普通枪械展差不太多，竞标商家倒是不少。展品也是专门针对缉捕和制服的器械为主，非致命武器反而占了绝大多数。短短几分钟，他就看到了十种不同规格输出的电击枪。而杀伤性武器却几乎只有格洛克……阿蒙兰斯撇撇嘴，感到有点扫兴——要在正规货里挑到一等品是不太容易。

这个时候他在霰弹枪的架子背面发现一个玻璃罩——在其他用塑料条固定的器械之间，这把老式滑膛枪显得格格不入。莱格拉斯弯身眯缝起眼睛仔细瞧，纯银击发装置，药池刮痕老旧，夹板矫正的地方磨得又圆又光。他辨认出胡桃木枪托上的文字：

O……rcr……ist by……

玻璃罩上映出另一个男人的脸。

“她只用来展示。”

“我想也是。”阿蒙兰斯同意，「棕贝斯」精度差得离谱，装填保养也要人命，但枪身线条很美，有一种被日不落辉煌所遗忘的古朴，里面住着看破红尘的幽灵。他保持附身的姿势，眼皮也不抬地问，“诺特哈特1805？”

“奥地利改良。”对方回答，与他并排站，

“让蒙特贝洛公爵躺进了先贤祠。”

“是这把？”

“我不敢百分百肯定。”

“哇哦，歪打正着的好姑娘。”莱格拉斯发出一阵短促的叹声，这才站直身体转过来，“别来无恙啊，鲍曼先生。”

巴德·鲍曼先生脖子上挂着参展商通行证，作为阿蒙兰斯以前的上家供货商代表之一，他谨慎但坦然地和二当家握了握手，“你也一样……”他打量着他胸前阿拉贡的证件照，“不，有点不一样了。”

莱格拉斯挺直腰，等他说下去。

“你男朋友是个正派人，而且有一种，讲不上来……”巴德抱肘靠在展台上，“你知道我意思。”

“我不知道的是，跑货的为什么知道我的私事。”莱格拉斯沉下声音说。

巴德指指他挂的通行证，“上个月，大老板几乎找齐了所有部下，人手一张照片下狙杀令。”

大老板的好儿子愣怔住，别开脸揉鼻子。他当然知道那事儿，当时瑟兰迪尔还拿手杖撒气，宝石弹到费伦脸上。

“不过十分钟就撤了。”巴德说，涉黑话题到此为止。

这位诚信可靠的洽谈代表之所以多年来能和阿蒙兰斯打交道，并不仅仅因为他总搞得定海关——他是真诚的，连在挤兑的时候也发自真心实意。

莱格拉斯早该料到在这种政府项目里会遇上熟人。他憋着嘴，视线离不开那把改良棕贝斯，

“铁红？”跑的私货？

“鹅黄。”洗干净了。

莱格拉斯眼睛亮了起来，“通道呢？”

巴德双手插裤兜，显得有些阴郁和担忧，“你一定对她的前任有兴趣。”

“说来听听？”

“都灵。”

阿蒙兰斯的蓝眼睛眯缝起来了，“索林藏了不少好货嘛……”

“伊鲁博崩盘的传闻你听说了没有？”

“略知一二。”莱格拉斯有所保留地说，要不是因为这个消息，他也不会去苏黎世出差一个月。

巴德继续说，“大财团家有不少藏品流到黑市上了，我上头——你知道，这个月连拍好几件，先放大学博物馆，然后——”

拍卖给下家，阿蒙兰斯。而河谷私立本来就是由阿蒙兰斯出资建立。

莱格拉斯讥俏地一笑，“挺能投其所好的。”

巴德无奈地耸肩，“可不是！跑断腿。”他还想对奉承拍马的「钱袋」校长发表一下评论，一条手臂从后面勾上了莱格拉斯的肩膀，波罗米尔的声音唐突地插了进来，

“嘿！这不是莱格拉斯·绿叶吗？！”

L市来的展商自然地走开，莱格拉斯转过脸来时已然换上一副友善的表情，“很高兴见到您，艾克西里昂警官。”

“不用见外，阿拉贡呢？”

“被叫走了。”他有点赌气地说，“您恢复得如何？”

“三天就能正常外勤了。”波罗米尔告诉他，大难不死的男人见到熟人非常高兴，指向展厅一处聚集着人的地方，“玩射击赌博吗？”

“赌博……？”阿蒙兰斯不敢相信，在这种场合、这个词竟会如此堂而皇之地从公职人员的嘴巴里跳出来。

“橡皮子弹和可乐罐，弟兄们常玩的！”

阿蒙兰斯有点不好意思，他好像无意中接触到了阿拉贡的生活环境，他还没准备好呢……

把他的沉默看做是拘谨，艾克西里昂让他不要紧张，“「长官」不在，我来负责带你逛逛！不过你看到了，警械不比开放式的多。你这么厉害，不来玩有点可惜！”

莱格拉斯问，“怎么押？”

波罗米尔给他一把格洛克，“五个罐子，一张洗衣券。”

“你们用点四五……橡皮弹……打可乐罐子。”阿蒙兰斯喃喃地重复。

“怎么样？还公平吧？”

他用1911挺顺手，但还是谦虚地回答，“我第一次打轻质子弹……”

 

……

结束了一场冗长的、艰涩的沟通与调解，阿拉贡把老部长送上回程的专车。外面已经天黑了，他回到大厅，发现人们簇拥在一起，把什么围在当中——里面传来隐隐约约的扳机声，嘈杂声中夹着大笑和脏话。

他没见着莱格拉斯。

一个可怕的猜测出现在脑海里，让警长手指尖发凉，不由自主地往人群中挤去：

忽然有人喊了一句「截止了！截止了！今天到此为止！」

阿拉贡停下脚步，发现拥挤的人散开了，陆陆续续地往门外走。渐渐露出了圆圈中央的景象——男人就站在那中央。

是莱格拉斯·阿蒙兰斯，远远的，嘴唇微微撅着，面无表情的脸在目光相遇的一瞬间变得明亮、光彩照人——他快步向他走来，手里还拎着把点四五——这个场景太熟悉了，熟悉到令人恐慌，阿拉贡听到自己心脏疾跳的声音，“你……”

波罗米尔在他问话前搭住他的肩膀，“阿拉贡——我做了件蠢事！”

“什么？！”

“我不该带他玩的。”他沉重地表示，“你知道么，这位号称第一次打橡皮弹的先生，把十个分局的洗衣券都赢了个遍！”

阿拉贡转向莱格拉斯——男人真诚（且没常识）地坦白，“我不知道原来还有这么方便的抵用券。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
下午，弗罗多正准备吃点心，比尔博就进屋了。  
“你好呀，小伙子。”老巴金斯今年五十三岁，身材矮小，一头太妃糖色卷发，红通通的、略显婴儿肥的脸膛让他看起来很有活力，活跃而快乐——虽然他以祖父的辈分收养孩子，但他折腾起来倒是更像个年轻人。  
“你好。”小巴金斯从布丁中抬起头，看着他的监护人急匆匆地走进房间，没一会儿就出来了，在三件套外面穿好了羊毛大衣，双手也没闲着，正一个劲儿地翻折口袋巾。  
“你要出去吗？”  
“我想是的，是的。”比尔博急匆匆的，像一阵旋风似的，走过来亲了亲弗罗多的额头。孩子和布丁一样软绵绵香喷喷的，飘散着一股焦糖味，他忍不住揉了揉他的头发。  
“这才四点。”弗罗多说。  
比尔博已经走到门厅，兴致勃勃地从衣帽架上选了顶窄边毡帽，“哦，还有围巾……”  
小巴金斯的脑袋跟着他转，“你不回来吃晚餐了，是吧？”  
他的语气里透露着明显的不满，比尔博暂时停止了搭配围巾的念头，“抱歉。”他朝孩子眨眨眼，“烤箱里有只整鸡，加了你最喜欢的夏尔黑胡椒！不过斜管面你得自己煮啦，我把肉酱调好放在……”  
“比尔博……”小大人翻眼看天花板，“你知道我在问什么。”  
“对不起？”比尔博语速加快，挺了挺腰板，“你可以把山姆叫来。”  
“哦，我当然会的，”弗罗多不打算和继续他绕圈子，上一次的储存盘事件已经够让他头疼了（事情结束后，他才意识那一定是甘道夫的授意）从结果上看来虽是虚惊一场，但他总算是了解了他亲爱的「爷爷」可不安分，每当他连珠炮似的讲话，加以丰富的表情变化，就一定有事要发生，“所以，你这次又准备做什么？新的游行抗议？还是黑掉谷歌？”  
比尔博张了张嘴巴，弗罗多抢白说，“哦是的，你是反科技派，连推特都不会用！”  
他明显还在为上次的「夏尔小老鼠」赌气，比尔博感到理亏，他走过去，张开双臂把孩子圈住，脸颊抵着他的脑袋，“我真的很抱歉……我以为我们已经讨论过那件事了。”  
弗罗多待在他怀里，撅起嘴巴——他比同龄人聪明稳重，但也同样一哄就满足，“你还没有告诉我运算代码。”  
“那可不行。”比尔博孩子气地一笑，“「持戒人」要靠自己破解。”他最后拍拍那颗天才小脑袋，“好啦，可以让你亲爱的爷爷出门了吗？”  
弗罗多不准备就这么放过他，“至少告诉我你去哪儿？”  
比尔博聪慧的豆蔻绿眼睛转了转，“一个……饭局，和出版人。”  
“你什么时候开始写书了？”  
“在你和烈酒鹿和图克那俩小兔崽子一起出去打联机游戏的时候。”  
弗罗多怀疑但又无法反驳地撇了撇嘴。  
“那么晚些见。”巴金斯终于选好了围巾。  
“门禁是23点30分。”  
“好的，我会带可丽饼回来的。”比尔博拉开了大门。

*  
他们开车回米那斯提力斯。  
尽管星期五之约不尽如人意——他们低估了二局弟兄们的闹腾劲儿，在号角堡酒吧聚会看球赛的人太多了——但不管怎样，这个周末过得很开心。  
三月的夜晚寒气袭人，阿拉贡把暖气调到最高，他本想送莱格拉斯回他自己的安全屋，但被拒绝了，“你不会想看到我的房间的。”  
警官竭尽所能想象了一下，并在心底由衷地同情邻居吉姆利·都灵先生，然后他问，“那你有订酒店吗？”  
莱格拉斯摇头，“我一下飞机就过来了。”  
“看来只能去我家了。”  
“我以为这才是第一选择。”莱格拉斯平静地说，丝毫见不着有些许羞愧，但他话一出口就把目光别开了。  
阿拉贡笑了一下，“说来，我也有点后悔把你带去玩了。”  
“为什么？”莱格拉斯一下子扭过来脖子，他原本手肘撑车框看着窗外，“我可没说漏嘴呀！”他一边说一边回忆刚才和二局的人喝酒时的气氛。因为射击赌博赢了大满贯，而且又是新升任警长带来的朋友，自然成了集中攻击对象：半扎生啤，两杯威士忌圆冰，五杯苦艾兑巴黎水，带阿拉贡（要开车）的份，还有四个不加糖浆的深水炸弹——因为看上去最能喝的伊欧墨第三个就倒了——虽然超出一点儿Ada规定的量，但不至于醉。  
“我后悔的是，现在可好，大家都认识你了，以后会一直叫你出来。”阿拉贡看着反光镜打方向灯，莱格拉斯则看着他的侧脸，“你不喜欢这样吗？”  
“那可是整整一个警局的人手。”  
“你是担心我吗？”  
阿拉贡心想自己伙计们（的人身安全）才更应该担心，不过莱格拉斯目光炯炯，太需要他肯定了，他便坦诚说道，“从第一次见面开始，你做的每件事都值得我担心。”  
莱格拉斯脸刷得一下红了，在座椅上动来动去，“没有我处理不好的事。”他低低地说，自傲里带着几分害羞。  
“是的，我很确信，也包括现在。”阿拉贡回答说，看了一眼他变成粉红色的耳朵尖。  
他平时不那么容易脸红，警官怀疑是酒精的关系。因为他的话也多起来，有点生硬地转开话题，“话说回来，二局的人都很趣。我不知道是我以前对警察有误解还是因为他们是你的人的关系。”  
“说来听听？”  
“艾克西里昂先生今天一直在强调他不能忍受小孩。但是刚才梅里和皮聘打电话，要求他明天载他们几个孩子去野餐的时候，你猜怎么着？他立即就同意了，很是干脆。”  
“哈哈，你说波罗米尔？他就是这样的好人。”阿拉贡减速下安都因高架，把车拐进帕拉诺闸口，“相比他来，他弟弟最近可真是焦头烂额。”  
他们很快谈到长辈瞎操心的问题，阿拉贡有点疲惫地继续说，“你知道希优顿正在为养女的问题穷紧张。”  
“他刚才把你叫走就是为了这事儿吗？”  
“可不是，老塞哲尔想打探艾克西利昂的为人，全家的……”他摇摇头，“他承认法拉米尔是个品德高尚、才华横溢的人，但他不欣赏两兄弟的父亲，他认为迪耐瑟为人精明、太工于心计。他还撂重话说「让我和那老狐狸结亲家，除非咱们同一天归西！」”  
阿拉贡学得不是很像，但两人都笑了，莱格拉斯指出，“父亲们都会那样。”  
然后他们不笑了，忽然停下来——这个影射太巧合也太明显了，他们想到了同一个人。  
沉默时间有点长。  
直到进入米那斯提力斯区，阿拉贡看着禁止掉头的指示牌，用完全相同的口气突然说，  
“你是明天回去的飞机。”  
莱格拉斯差点从座位上弹起来，他确信今天根本没提过这事儿，“你怎么查到订票——”话没说完他就想起他们都认识一个小黑客，“哦，我被弗罗多出卖了……”  
阿拉贡不以为然，“这根本用不着调查。”他说，“我们早上通完电话，你没用几个小时就过来了，还一个劲地和我说话，说明你很珍惜时间，你有急事等着办，但你今晚没有看表。”  
阿蒙兰斯撇撇嘴。  
警官继续说，“你说没有订酒店——你从来不自己订酒店。这说明你是瞒着助手来的。所以用不着查航空公司记录，我猜你最早也得明天才走。”  
莱格拉斯长叹一口气，气馁又好笑地向后靠在椅背上。在他们倒进车库的时候思虑半晌，停稳后他转过脸来，“我收回以前对你的评价——你真的适合当警察。”  
阿拉贡拉足手刹熄火，自然而然地表示，“唯独感情我不贴标签。我应该知道我喜欢的人在想什么。”  
他的话太直接了，莱格拉斯怔得一时语塞，无法掩饰惊讶地瞪着他的灰眼睛——然后，阿蒙兰斯缓慢轻柔地微笑了，斜过身体靠近他，长春花蓝自下而上慢慢仰起——手掌轻轻搭到警官的膝盖上，“那么，我的来访目的……你看不出来吗？”  
苦橙的芳醇，雪松的清新，还有号角堡的爆米花和酒精。阿拉贡看着浑浊的光晕在虹膜里流转，轻声表示，“你愿意的话。”  
“你做什么我都……”  
阿拉贡俯身捧住他的脸，亲吻他的额头、眼睫和鼻尖。嘴唇相接的时候，这个吻变得凶猛而深入，舌头一直抵到他的上颚，他短促地深吸一口气，腰部猛地挺直然后瘫软，双手伸进警官的西装外套，解松对方领带结的动作十分野蛮，但他们谁也不在乎。  
他们在乎的是，从车库到卧室的走道设计也太曲折了一点儿。

*  
瑟兰迪尔越来越不待见甘道夫了。  
瞧他，洋洋得意地不请自来，一进贵宾候机室就长驱直入，自说自话地在他面前落座：  
左腿叠到右腿上，两手交握，一双眼睛苍老、深浓，藏着笑意。接待小姐看着这位冒失的老先生不知如何是好，阿蒙兰斯老板往天花板翻眼睛，撑额角的手指屈了屈——她立即给不速之客上一杯黑标威士忌，然后便急匆匆地出去了。  
“我还在想，到底是哪个「圆场」（Centre）的人找我。”瑟兰迪尔讥讽道。  
他的不留情面刺伤不了老掮客，甘道夫友好又宽容，“不故弄玄虚可入不了阿蒙兰斯的会客列表。”  
老板连哼笑都懒得施予。  
甘道夫拿起黑标——翘着小手指，露出一副享受的模样啜酒，“我听说了，扳倒索伦的行动中，阿蒙兰斯家也暗中出了一份力。”  
好个甘道夫。  
瑟兰迪尔往后靠在沙发背上，落地窗正对VIP机坪，黑夜里的灯火阑珊映照着那张光洁高傲的脸——长春花蓝冷冰冰地嘲弄，“专报坏消息的米斯兰迪尔，什么时候学会千里迢迢赶来拍马屁了？”  
甘道夫瞧他一眼，把酒杯放在桌子上，“都灵破产在即，奢华者阿蒙兰斯又什么时候爱好去分一杯羹了？”  
那张线条优美的脸因情绪波动而微微皱起，典型的阿蒙兰斯式愤怒——甘道夫体谅地一笑，“伊鲁博的确是块肥肉，但是你啃不下来。”  
老板沉默地凝视他几秒钟，“说来听听。”  
“顾问、指挥官和两个兵团……”甘道夫掰着手指说。  
瑟兰迪尔乐于承认这一点。  
“你把精锐都带齐了过去的确能造成威慑力，但是你有没有想过，如果有人同时要阿蒙兰斯和都灵的命，这也正是个绝好的机会。”  
“你听到了什么风声？”  
掮客用年迈智慧的眼睛睨视他，“索伦的势力并没有死透，巧的是萨鲁曼前一阵保外就医了。”  
阿蒙兰斯的脸上露出惊愕和怀疑的神色，“你那么好心来通知我么？”  
甘道夫把最后一口酒倒进嘴里，“谁让老板出手大方呢！”  
瑟兰迪尔倒并不是很在意那三张卡的小事儿，“我看你只是和都灵有交情，担心我会为难他们。”  
“你难道不想吗？”  
“我只想取回属于我的东西。”这个要求并不过分，老板认为。都灵家自己提出的，程序、手段都合法——虽然听起来很可笑。  
甘道夫眯着眼思索片刻，转移话题，“怎么没见着莱格拉斯？”  
瑟兰迪尔的沉默有些长，“我同意他单独行动。”  
老人家凝视着他，心平气和地指出，“我知道你为什么不喜欢登纳丹，不仅仅是因为他是条子……”  
他的结论引来一记用力的瞪视，老掮客可不在乎，“还有是因为，那年轻人和你不一样，他总有办法轻易得到自己想要的东西不是么？”

“如果伊鲁博崩盘，继承人是个大问题……”  
一切有条不紊在米那斯提力斯的公寓里化为乌有。  
阿拉贡的背部砸到床上，几乎同时的，一股重量扑到胸口，让他不得不仰面平躺。他压着声音轻轻笑，在来不及开灯的黑暗房间里观察对方——男人趴在他身上：眉宇皱起、眼睑紧敛，长发软绵绵地披散开来，从肩头滑落，像是沐浴在珍珠白的微光里——他禁不住把手心覆在上面，感受那微热的皮肤、勃勃跳动的颈脉，深陷如沟壑的锁窝……他把嘴唇停留在他左肩的疤痕上，手却沿着背脊曲线伸进那松垮的裤腰里……  
莱格拉斯倒吸一口气，向后仰起了脖子。阿拉贡按住他绷紧的后颈，将他拉近自己，“近段时间一直传出崩盘的消息，你应该很清楚都灵家到底出了什么事。”  
蓝眼睛睁开了，在暗光中呈现一股深沉的色调，他任由男人褪掉自己的裤子——完全赤裸的身体火热而颤动，他发出一声模糊的嘟哝，下身极力磨蹭，一边寻找阿拉贡的嘴唇索吻，“董事长失踪了两个月。”  
用手掌捏住他的屁股，阿拉贡装作没看见他掩饰的害羞，鼓励道，“继续。”  
“因为有索恩·II·都灵的失踪在先，索林好不容易稳住的财团现在又得面临混乱了……”说起这家人的倒霉事，阿蒙兰斯带着点儿幸灾乐祸，兴奋地趴在男人身上扭动身体，“有人说富可敌国的伊鲁博一定是被诅咒了，接连两代继承人都宣告死亡，现在轮到了索林……”  
“和阿蒙兰斯没关系？”警官问，  
“没。”莱格拉斯低声回答，分开双腿抬起了下体跪坐，让男人的手指摸索入口——那是种奇异的恐惧感，他正在被侵犯、被打开，为接下来的情事做准备。他理应感到排斥且屈辱的，然而男人的灰眼睛让他投入，投入且专注在这场性爱里——他有些紧张，但又不想表现得生疏，便一只手撑住阿拉贡的胸膛，另一只握住他硬挺的柱体。  
勃起的温度和大小让他脸颊发烫，却又忍不住把自己凑上去。  
“别急。”阿拉贡拍拍他大腿，手臂往床下捞自己的长裤，摸出套子——莱格拉斯急促地笑，假装蛮横地一把抢过来，在警官的抱怨中用嘴撕扯开包装袋。  
“你会喜欢的，对吧？”他俯下身体，动作缓慢地替男人戴上，“和我一起……”蓝眼睛向上望去，微微偏头，嘴唇亲了亲那滚烫的茎柱。  
他满意地得到了男人一记抽吸，腹部和大腿绷得紧紧的。  
“上来。”警官说，皱起眉头。  
阿蒙兰斯得意地撑起身体，双手颤栗但坚定地扶着那根对准自己，阿拉贡按住他胯骨两侧，腹部向上顶送——插入的过程缓慢且充满某种仪式般的肃穆，他们都沉默着，闭目感受彼此的动作和温度。在进入一半时，警官停了下来，他让男人坐好，然后注视着他微笑。  
奇妙的狂热、迫切的渴望，原始而自然……男人很快就支撑不住，双腿打起颤来，阿拉贡却忽然用力，整根捅了进去——  
被逼出一记短促的闷哼，那腰线蓦地往后拉直，像一张漂亮的弓。颈项高抬，喉结不停地滑动，莱格拉斯来不及缓气，两只腰窝便被按住了，“干什么……啊……”  
眼前的景象一下子调转。  
“我会的。”阿拉贡翻身把他搂在双臂里，看着蓝眼睛里的倒影喃喃说，“希望你也会。”  
莱格拉斯意识到他是在回答他刚才的试探。  
天啊，这个男人……阿拉贡·登纳丹——！  
他凄切地想着，抱紧对方的脖子，把自己完完全全地呈展开来……  
抽插立即开始，很快变得凶狠而毫无章法，炽热时不时地顶到难以言喻的部位——阿拉贡的力道大得几乎要把他顶进床垫里——他渐渐地掌握规律，深入浅出地让这个漂亮优雅的男人一下子舒缓地松懈，一下子又忙不迭闭过气去——莱格拉斯受不了这甜蜜的折磨，断断续续地呻吟，警官在他禁不住破音的时候问，“你去苏黎世做什么？”  
“看、看货——啊！”  
“什么货？是我想的那种？”他捏住他的硬挺起来的乳头。  
“钻石原石……嗯……”男人无意识地哼哼，在被揉搓乳尖时不由自主地抽泣——警官喜欢他失去从容的模样：  
回归自我，无助且脆弱，那也许是莱格拉斯最接近普通人的状态——浑身通红、汗湿的发丝一缕缕地粘在脸上，他的双腿蜷曲而发着抖，穴腔却夹得很紧，粘滑的液体从缝隙里流出来，染湿了股缝和大腿。  
“你不会是单单看钻石去的。”阿拉贡停止动作捧住他的脸，让那双狂乱的眼睛找到自己，“还有什么？”  
“还有……嗯……银行账户，伊鲁博的。”男人努力找回思路，“索林失踪后……Ada疑心有人暗地里转移资金，所以让我……让我……”  
“我暂且理解成讨债。”警官仍然不动，“一个月时间有点长了。”  
莱格拉斯喘着气，热气从胸腔开始蔓延，涌到了勃发的下体，“我想你……很想，我折道过来不为了别的，只想见你。”  
阿拉贡舔吻他湿润的眼角，“你终于说到重点了。”他将炽热卡在那柔软的身体里，故意缓慢地挺腰，“崩盘和讨债的事儿，暂时是次要的。”  
然后发力加速，毫无预兆。  
“天啊……！”莱格拉斯叹着，手指拼命抠住他的肩胛，不知为了哪一点而呼喊……  
阿拉贡顶到了最深的地方，两具身体紧绷、痉挛，贴合得亲密无间，媾和的痛楚与欢愉交织着，仿若夹钳勒住了他的灵魂，无处可逃，无声无息。  
莱格拉斯却只顾着凝视他的眼底深处，像星光一样闪闪发亮。  
高潮时间绵长而缓和，他们搂抱着对方的身体，在射精的过程中用嘴唇吮吸着彼此。

……  
23点整，登机时间到了，女顾问和指挥官同时推开了贵宾室的大门。  
甘道夫站在原地目送他们，自顾自地高声道，“不用感谢我。”  
瑟兰迪尔回过头来睨视他，“米斯兰迪尔。”  
“哦，真是不易啊，今晚久违的礼貌。”  
抑制的情绪在狭长的蓝眼睛里涌动，“记住，阿蒙兰斯受到过重创，但阿蒙兰斯不会毁灭。今次是我们自家的事，我们会自己解决。如果让我知道你把消息放出去……”  
“老板是不想让谁帮忙？”  
瑟兰迪尔不再看他。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
有了摩多旧厂房有惊无险的历险记，小巴金斯自然不相信比尔博的说辞——即便他知道对方是出于保护他的目的而隐瞒实情的。  
但在这种情况下不产生好奇心的就不是巴金斯了：监护人一走，弗罗多就从座椅上溜下来，踮着小脚走了几步，想了想又跑回桌边把最后几口布丁塞进嘴里，然后他才悄悄摸进了比尔博的书房里。  
巴金斯住宅因为之前的枪击案被封了一段时间，后来阿拉贡动用了某些私人手段从调查局把房子弄了出来——只不过想也知道，屋子里的东西都被翻了遍，而且还击毙过一个人，巴金斯们搬回来后有几个星期甚至都睡不好觉。某位好心的国会高官曾建议在瑞文戴尔大区为他们找一处新的住宅，比尔博拒绝了。弗罗多那时候很不理解，曾在心里埋怨他就是单纯的固执、对人生有种漫不经心的态度。  
现在不一样了。  
他觉得自己一点儿也不了解比尔博·巴金斯，一个所谓的「小人物」。  
小人物可编译不了那种木马程序——他从来没见过的运算方式。他原来只知道自己的监护人是个反科技激进派，可没想到最天才的黑客就在身边，和自己朝夕相对，这让孩子有点不服气同时又有点好奇：比尔博以前到底经历过什么事……  
弗罗多在房间里四处转悠，一边自言自语地发着牢骚——书房还和他们刚回来时一样，书架空空的，桃心木桌上也干净整洁，摆设和收藏品还都装在箱子里，看起来毫无生活气息。  
孩子有些气馁地意识到，就算真的有可疑的东西，也一定早就被调查局拿走了……  
而且就像在储存盘里摆了所有人一道一样，比尔博如果真的想藏什么东西，怎么可能留下蛛丝马迹呢？在这之前，比尔博为什么要藏东西？难道索伦的事情还没结束？如果真是如此，那么危险可能还潜伏在他们身边伺机而动……  
他认真地思索着，完全沉浸在自己想象出来的解谜游戏之中，完全没发现有人走进了房间——一只手从背后伸过来，抓住了他的肩膀。  
几秒钟的寂静后，一声凄厉的尖叫从夏尔街头传到巷尾。

“山姆——————！你为什么不敲门？！”  
“我、我每次不都是从客厅的窗户爬进来的吗？”隔壁家的小胖子手里抱着棒球手套，委屈又无辜地看着他，“而且我叫了好几次，你到底在干嘛？”  
弗罗多抓抓头发，把他往门外推着走，“我怀疑比尔博有事瞒着我，而且还藏了什么东西。”  
“巴金斯先生？他藏的东西还不够多吗？”  
“你知道什么呀！”  
“我可不会看错的！”山姆言之凿凿地说，“你爷爷一搬回来就待在花圃里。”  
弗罗多突然停下脚步。  
一般人遇到这种情况难道不是先收拾屋子里面才对吗？  
有什么地方可以藏东西，但绝大多数人都想不到的？  
那天史麦戈到花圃里，比尔博显得很生气，还拿枪出去……  
“天……我怎么没想到！山姆我爱你！”他捧住小伙伴的脑袋猛亲一口，然后一溜烟儿跑到花圃里去了，像只快乐的小鸟。  
十四岁的山姆·詹吉站在原地，愣怔了至少五秒才烧着脸跟着跑出去。  
两只小东西很容易就在小别墅后面找到一处土壤翻新的痕迹——那上面垫着个黄月季花盆。他们小心翼翼地移开，刨去土渣之后，一个看上去有些年头的铁皮盒出现了。  
“哇哦！巴金斯先生会在里面装什么？”山姆跃跃欲试地问。  
弗罗多斜他一眼，“反正不会是得了C的测验卷。”  
然而出乎意料的是，当两个好奇的孩子打开盖子后，里面除了干燥剂粉末之外什么有趣的东西都没有。  
“还是晚了……”弗罗多坐到地上，用力盖上了铁盒子，鼓起一张小脸。  
“好吧，虽然很不甘心……”小胖子这么理解，“但我想巴金斯先生的意图非常明显。他是让我们先去打场球，然后再一起吃饭。”他这么说着，想把弗罗多从地上拉起来——弗罗多一动也不动。  
绿眼睛愣怔着看向远处，“山姆……”  
“什么？”  
“我有预感，这个周末，只有你陪我过了。”

*  
“如果……我是说，如果……”  
比尔博用三根手指夹着雪茄，在扶手椅里动来动去。他并没有对孩子隐瞒事实——除了面前这位巴林·摩瑞亚·都灵先生并不做出版商生意。伊鲁博财团的老先生一头白发打着卷儿，面色却比青壮年还要红润，整晚只要一杯爱尔兰咖啡，“请说下去，我听着，没关系。本来就是我在向您求助……”  
巴金斯局促地笑，两只手捏着西装口袋，“如果索林知道……嗯，我只是打个比方，如果他重新得到山之心，会不会终止计划？”  
巴林凝视着他，“不会。消息已经都放出去了。”  
“我猜也是。”巴金斯些微的期待落了空，往后坐，把自己埋进椅垫里，“也就是说，明天所有利害关系人都会聚齐。”  
“我担心……”  
“巴林先生，”比尔博抢白说，“您担心的问题也正是我担心的。但我发过誓不会再踏上都灵的地盘。”  
“巴金斯先生……”老先生向前倾身，他的声音突然变得肃穆而哀伤，“当年如果不是您帮助我们解开都灵遗产的第一道密码，就不会有伊鲁博现在的盛世。只是索林被一时的胜利冲昏了头……您要谅解，他就是……”  
比尔博端起烟灰缸笃笃笃地按香烟，“他就是个傻冒。”  
巴林眨眨眼，“是的，没错。”  
“除了做股票和炒地皮之外一无是处。”  
“我无法反驳。”老财务继续说，“正因为如此，关于明天的事，我才来找您……”  
“我只是个小人物。”巴金斯耸肩膀，疲累地捏捏鼻梁，“每天看看报纸喝喝咖啡，在花园里教孩子们修修草坪。下午出去逛逛，在酒吧里对国会的任何决议评头论足一番……我对我现在的生活很满意，所以这次的事儿和我没关系，真的。我相信索林能处理好遗产的问题，也能找出内鬼，还能完成他惊天动地的复仇计划，哈！虽然他用了一个蠢到家的办法，但是我知道他能摆平一切……就像以前那样。所以巴林先生，我这次不得不让您失望了……”  
他站起来做出一幅要告辞的模样，还从衣帽架拖下大衣挂到手臂上。  
都灵家外戚双手握着咖啡，悠缓地摇摇头，“「夏尔小老鼠」……”  
巴金斯愣在原地。  
“那天在摩多的解码，是向全世界媒体转播的。即使就只出现了那么一会儿，”巴林指出，“我不认为一个真心想与都灵家甩清关系的人，会用这个名称命名程序。”  
比尔博回过头，与那双苍老但真诚的双眼四目相对，几秒后，他把大衣放回原处，重新落坐，笔挺地坐直身体，“好吧，你赢了。”  
誓为家族鞠躬尽瘁的老先生用力且不避讳地长舒一口气，把装着登机证的信封抵在桌面上推到巴金斯面前，“听候您的差遣。”

*  
周六早6点。  
莱格拉斯还在洗澡的时候，阿拉贡等的电话来了——办妥了的反馈。  
接下来就是人手的问题，警官点燃香烟，握着手机思考合适的人选。  
一双手臂从背后抱住他的脖子。  
阿拉贡赶紧举开手臂，以防烫到他。  
“不碍事。”莱格拉斯浑身冒着热腾腾的水蒸气，从他指缝间抽出了香烟，衔进自己嘴里——并不合口味，而且他也没什么瘾，吐了口烟圈之后便又还给了警官。  
“几点的飞机？”阿拉贡问，视线不由自主地追随他的动作——男人下身只围了一条浴巾，赤着脚在地板上走来走去，直到找着了冰箱，“十点。”  
“我送你去机场。”  
“谢了。”莱格拉斯毫不在意地撅撅嘴，弯下腰在冷藏库里挑挑拣拣，生鸡蛋、奶酪和蔬菜，“啊哦，我本来以为独身男人的冰箱不会比车祸现场好？”  
“你这不挺有常识的嘛。”  
“你在笑话我？”莱格拉斯最后只拿了啤酒，坐回床沿。  
屋子主人稍稍整理撒落一地的衣裤，但是男人赤裸的上半身实在难以忽视，湿漉漉的金发显现一种暗茶色，一缕缕地贴在背上……阿拉贡发现到阿蒙兰斯整洁光鲜的外表下有一种随性的放纵：正歪着头一边呷啤酒一边拿他的百达翡丽看时间，丝毫不在意屁股上的浴巾全滑了下来。  
阿拉贡掐灭烟头，跪坐到床上用吹风筒帮他吹干头发。  
“啊哈……”莱格拉斯在他爬梳他发梢的时候缩脖子，突如其来的暖风吹得他浑身一个激灵。阿拉贡按住他的脑袋，“别动。”  
“是的，长官。”  
长官亲了亲他额角，“说说你们和都灵家的关系。”  
“您这是在讯问吗？”阿蒙兰斯背对着他，但可以想象得出他狡黠优雅的笑容——阿拉贡撩起他的长发，露出那曲线完美的背脊：他昨晚用背后位时就发现了，莱格拉斯靠近尾椎的地方有个家徽纹身——为了掩盖住一道疤痕。  
他把手指按在上面，男人立即绷紧了背部，“你为什么想知道这事儿？”  
“私人兴趣。”阿拉贡声音嘶哑地说，决定不再忍耐。他关掉电源，埋头吻住那微微颤动的家徽，莱格拉斯整个身体都僵硬了，倒吸一口气，怕痒地想躲开——阿拉贡勾住他的腰，一把扯落了浴巾，利用体重把人压进床单里。  
“哈哈！认输！”莱格拉斯并不认真地投降，懒洋洋的曲着大腿让他把手伸进来，他们并不急着做爱，只是搂在一起互相抚摸。  
“我们算是和都灵家有合作关系……但自从索尔——也就是现任大老板的爷爷在南非开采到一颗800克拉的钻石原石之后，他们家就像中了邪似的倒霉事儿不断。”  
“比如失踪。”  
“我虽然从没见过那颗「山之心」，但听说，都灵家的传家宝被诅咒了 ，拥有这颗钻石的人能拥有全世界的财富，但同时也会被厄运缠身。据我所知，都灵家上两代继承人都是被谋杀的……”阿蒙兰斯趴在警官肚子上晾头发，“巧的是，索恩死后，存放遗嘱资料和财团重要信息的电脑主机遭黑客入侵，索林通过各种关系，好不容易找到个高手帮他解决，算是夺回了都灵家的财产，不过大钻石似乎下落不明——现在嘛，轮到他自己了。我猜伊鲁博内部已经乱了套，股价跌得惨不忍睹。不光我们一家在讨债，为了筹款，他的两个外甥光统计拍品就用了三星期。”  
“所以今天便是拍卖会的日子。”警官推断，撑起半边身体，“你认为索林这次失踪是什么原因？”   
莱格拉斯不笑了，“你觉得他真的是「失踪」？”  
阿拉贡刚要说话，手机响了：屏幕显示未知号码，他扬扬眉，划开通话——  
“让莱格拉斯听电话。”  
警官反应了半秒，这才听出电话那头的人是谁……  
莱格拉斯搭住他僵硬的肩膀坐起来，把耳朵凑到听筒边，  
“Ada，我在。”

阿拉贡不确定是不是应该继续旁听他们的对话。但阿蒙兰斯只是低语应许两句便挂断了——他笑着把手机扔到床下，“拍卖会延迟到19点。”  
“也就是说……”  
蓝眼睛暗示地眨了眨，“也就是说，我能在你这儿待到中午。”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
下午15点。  
德瓦林·摩瑞亚·都灵先生走进套间，看到菲利和奇利两兄弟正一左一右坐在长沙发上。大的那个正在翻阅一本男装杂志，小的那个面露微笑，翘着腿斜靠在扶手上打私人电话。  
都灵式的英俊、魄力、气宇轩昂、毫无紧张感！  
“哦，真是公子哥儿呀！”他说，走到矮桌旁给自己倒酒，“都办妥了吗？”  
“万事俱备。”菲利从袖扣图册中抬起头来，“标的齐全，拍卖师就位了。”  
“说起来，”奇利挂掉电话，坐直身体问，“您一个下午都不见影儿，干什么去了？”  
“我哪有你们悠闲。”老先生翘翘胡子，用说教的口吻说，“安全是首要的。整栋楼的设施我必须亲自检查。”  
“您觉得……”奇利瘪瘪嘴——他是个爱笑的年轻人，但现在垮下了眉毛，“您觉得舅舅这次的计划是不是太……我是说……”他用手指比划着。  
菲利替他说出来，“太冒险。”  
“是啊，”奇利接着说，“我是不反对用拍品引出当年谋杀索尔的那伙人，报仇是早晚的事，这几年一直在调查南都西理安的消息，上个月终于有了确切的线索——我们要找的人在帕斯加兰出现过，这很好……但无论是山之心的下落还是报仇雪恨，都是都灵的事，和阿蒙兰斯家没有关系，不是？”  
这家混的黑，真枪实弹起来可不好对付。  
德瓦林一口气喝光杯子里的白兰地，“瑟兰迪尔已经袖手旁观了一次，但这次事关他自己的利益，我不信他还会作壁上观。”  
“这是拖人下水啊。”奇利说。  
“也算一石二鸟了。”菲利说。  
“这话你们敢当着索林的面讲吗？”德瓦林生硬地问。  
都灵家两个外甥面面相觑，然后表情一致地摇头。

*  
17点。  
L市入夜后下起小雨，气温骤降。男人呵了口白气，手里揣着外带咖啡，小跑几步钻进迈巴赫里。  
一瞬间，暖气和把雨水和杂音全阻隔在外面。  
“银行汇款记录怎么样？”后座上的瑟兰迪尔问，膝盖上摊着拍卖会拍品手册。  
“怪的就是没问题。”莱格拉斯和他并排坐，一边脱外套一边把咖啡杯搁在皮椅当中的固定几里，司机从前座给他递过来干毛巾。  
“谢了，加利安。”  
老板替他接了下来，“索林在搞鬼。”他指出，帮儿子擦淋湿的脸蛋和头发，“这个时候爆出失踪的消息，恐怕是为了引出某些人。”  
“但伊鲁博在瑞士的资金分文未动，”莱格拉斯把自己收拾一下，翘弯嘴角，“不过，我稍微查了一下瑞银同期相关的信贷记录——虽然费了些劲儿，但也算有所收获——阿萨努比萨。”  
“空壳公司。”  
“看着像，用的是以前破产的公司名，行业不是原来的地产，而是旧货买卖。”  
“独资么？”  
“署名是……「山下」。”莱格拉斯回忆了一下，拿起咖啡耸耸肩，“说起来，竞拍标的情况如何？”  
瑟兰迪尔面露愠色，手肘撑到车窗上。他儿子便从他腿上抽出拍品手册翻了一遍，“不在流程里？”  
“既然都灵家放出消息，就应该兑现承诺。我不会给他们出尔反尔的机会。”  
莱格拉斯合起手册，轻声道，“我倒认为没必要……”  
阿蒙兰斯老板眉头拢起，严厉地转过脸来。  
气氛变得有些僵硬，他的好儿子思索片刻，继续说，“我觉得没必要和都灵家起冲突……就为了一条项链？”  
“你这么想……”瑟兰迪尔脸上露出一丝颇不经意的情绪，看着儿子忽然问，“登纳丹知道了？”  
莱格拉斯转过脸，“你没说不能告诉他。”  
“我也没说可以和条子上床。”  
莱格拉斯撇撇嘴，低头翻开扶手柜找出自己的家伙，“他查他的，我干我的。”  
“你能分清楚，我倒是挺意外的。”  
“Ada……”  
“好了，停。”阿蒙兰斯家大老板挥手，做出换话题的姿势，“底下还有。”  
“我的？”莱格拉斯往座位底下探去，摸到一个长木盒子时心里忽然跳动一下，立即拽了出来，“哇哦——！”果然是古董棕贝斯，他难掩兴奋，“巴德弄过来了！”  
“要我说圣诞快乐么？”瑟兰迪尔面无表情地说。  
他的好儿子推进柯尔特的弹匣，把家伙插到裤腰里，然后他抬头微笑，长春花蓝闪烁着讥讽和跃跃欲试，“叫他们先祈祷，让灾殃逾越过去吧。”  
迈巴赫拐过最后一个弯，往拍卖行缓缓驶去。

*  
阿萨努比萨曾是伊鲁博财团的下属地产公司。  
阿拉贡初步掌握点信息，虽然没有头绪那封匿名信为什么会发到他的邮箱里，但他确定阿蒙兰斯有份——只要是他们参与的就一定不是好事。  
所以他省略了向当地警方报备的步骤——他没有权限插手非辖区内的、可能还是尚未发生的案件，然而人总不能抑制好奇心对吧？况且在这里度个周末也不是什么稀奇事儿。  
三位警官在下午17时抵达L市，时间有点吃紧，但好在从机场到目的地才四十分钟车程：  
戴尔酒店是伊鲁博旗下的六星级，都灵家的拍卖会便在这栋20层高的大楼里举行。  
他们在前台登记完之后便开始分头踩点——  
“拍卖会最有可能的地点设在五楼的大堂。”出于暗查目的，波罗米尔调监控记录的时候受到了点阻碍，但是他设法解决了，“这层没有客房和餐厅，但刚才一小时内，几乎所有进酒店的客人都在这层下电梯。”  
私人性质，标的、竞拍者不公开，凭请柬或者密语入场——典型的有钱人做派。  
阿拉贡思忖着，给手机上唯一的优先联系人发了封邮件：  
「给我口令。」  
然后他让艾克西利昂兄弟到五楼来汇合。  
“伊鲁博财团现在的内部情况相当混乱，首先是索林·埃雷德鲁因·II·都灵于三个星期前不明原因失踪。如果消息属实，便意味着财团名下所有股票暴跌——我查了昨天收盘时的道指，已经跌了350点。”  
“黑色星期五啊。”  
“可不是？”即使休息天被阿拉贡从家里叫出来，毫无怨言的法拉米尔极具优秀警探的气质——因为六星级的早餐供应嘛——在过来的路上就几乎把底子全摸清了，“股市大崩盘影响的不仅仅是企业家和投资者，最坏的情况是，如果确认索林死亡，财产继承会是个大问题。”  
莱格拉斯也说过相同的话，阿拉贡靠在吸烟室的墙壁上回忆着。  
法拉米尔划着手机，“索林没有配偶子嗣也没有留遗嘱，律师团队蠢蠢欲动，都灵家族内部势必会有一场继承权官司要打……”  
“我听说有两个外甥。”  
“他们不是最主要的问题，问题是都灵家有个传家宝，听说是块鸵鸟蛋那么大的钻石。索林的祖父大概是中了邪了，立下遗嘱说拥有这颗大钻石的人才能同时继承财团。”  
“那就意味着谁都能拿遗产了。先杀了索林，再抢钻石，然后继承财团，程序挺合法的。”警长弹着烟灰说，“索恩在鼓励大家名正言顺的谋财害命。”  
“还没完。”法拉米尔继续，“在这个节骨眼儿上，伊鲁博非但没有先解决继承人的问题，反而大张旗鼓举办私人拍卖会。”  
“目的扑朔迷离啊。”  
索林支撑伊鲁博那么多年却一直都不是合法继承人，如果他故意隐匿，那么真正持有钻石的人便会出现——这个时候杀人夺钻也并无不可。也就是说，这位尚未露面的先生既有可能成为犯罪嫌疑人也有可能变成被害人。  
这么一来，似乎能和那封匿名信上的警告联系起来了，阿拉贡想。多余的揣测没有意义，只有先混进去会场再作进一步打算。  
这个时候波罗米尔也到了，“我们每次都在多管闲事。”  
阿拉贡掐灭烟头，不作否认地拍拍衣服上的气味，然后便带着艾克西里昂两兄弟前往大堂，刚拐过门厅——  
阿蒙兰斯家便迎面出现了。  
那伙人大约有二、三十来个，仿若部队一般，脚步不急不徐，不张扬也不低调。西装上都别着徽章，自委员会解散后头一次。三位警官看着他们远远从走廊另一头走来，安静悠缓，一语不发。空气瞬间变得诡谲、沉重而凝结。  
最前排当中的是大老板，长大衣敞开挂在双肩上，眼睛居高临下地睨着，谁也不看。女顾问走在他的右后，肩上背着小提琴盒。左后，特别指挥官手里提着圆号箱。他们的后排，两个护卫并排，一人拎一个大提琴箱……  
警官原地站立，当他们靠近时，两位艾克西里昂垂下眼睛不自觉地让开道路。阿拉贡却没动，唯有面对大老板时才微微阖首，让其他人依次从他身边擦肩而过——阿蒙兰斯目不斜视，不瞥视警察，不在乎周遭，没有一个人把注意力放在这几个陌生人身上，仿若对待一株盆景、一尊雕像，一个随处可见的，随时可以消失的什么东西。  
莱格拉斯走在这支沉默的队伍最后。原本阴沉冰冷的双眼在看到阿拉贡的一刹那鲜活了起来，整张脸都被照亮了，仿若成为了那支灰白、暗伏危机的整体中唯一的色彩——他朝他眨眨一只蓝眼睛……放缓了脚步，手臂蹭到一起——阿拉贡得到了一个深幽且活泼的笑容。  
他们交错而过。  
阿蒙兰斯穿过廊厅，消失在大门的另一边。  
经过了至少一分钟，波罗米尔贴在墙壁上缓不过来气，“我大概眼花产生了错觉，刚才至少看到了五六把半自动步枪……”  
法拉米尔的自我宽慰毫无意义，“那只是个乐团……”然后他抓抓头发，自己也不信，“演奏交响乐的阿蒙兰斯，呵……”  
那个家族徽章太显眼了！  
石油起家的都灵和贩卖军火的阿蒙兰斯，阿拉贡在心里默默地念，真是麻烦的平方。他摊开手掌看了一眼，马上握拢塞进口袋，“我们也尽快进去。”  
“在此之前，”他的搭档按住他的肩膀，“你不解释一下莱格拉斯和那家人什么关系吗……？”  
法拉米尔比较关心入场口令的问题，“你还是先翻译下保险套上的密语……？”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“抱歉，现在几时了？”  
“什么？现在？19时25……”  
站在门口的侍应领班翘高眉稍，挺了挺背。阿拉贡按住还在认真看表的波罗米尔，重新回答，  
“落日时分。”  
“每天都有的余晖不是？”  
“今天比较特别。”  
领班先生低声问，“为什么？”  
“都灵日。”  
“真稀奇，怎么看出来的？”  
“画眉鸟在敲石灰石。”  
“哦，先生，请，”对方表情舒展开了，替他们推开大门，“请进。”  
三个人谢过他直走，立刻发现自己进入了一个明亮的大堂。这里原来是个希腊神庙风格的宴会厅，临时改装成了交易处，警官猜想，在竞拍席最后排坐下来——这样能从最高最远的角度观察所有人。  
“我搞不懂都灵家为什么如此故弄玄虚。”法拉米尔一落座便说，“目的如果是筹款，那应该会有更快更方便的方法。”  
“恐怕不只是钱的问题。”进入大堂后，一位托着酒盘的侍应向他们询问需要，三位警察都拒绝了——这里与其说是拍卖，倒是更像个家族聚会。阿拉贡环顾四周，座位的安排意图相当明显：伊鲁博的人（包括都灵家外戚）都集中在拍卖师左手边，隔开一条走廊，阿蒙兰斯家席位在右手边，除了这两家人之外，只有少量的其他相关人参与——这个时候，前排的莱格拉斯也恰好回过头来，抿着嘴扫视一圈，似乎是在确认什么，发现他们之后扬扬眉，阿拉贡冲他点点头——对方微微一笑，立即又转了回去。  
“阿蒙兰斯和都灵的关系可能没有表面上看起来那么融洽。”警官没有收回目光，对两个同僚说，“这次伊鲁博出事，所有关系人的动向都值得注意。”  
波罗米尔有点怔然，显然还没从阿蒙兰斯家的冲击中缓过劲来，“你男朋友——呃，”他挠着头发，“真的是……好吧，这么一来也说得通了，身手那么好果然大有来头……”  
“他姓什么无关紧要，重要的是，他是我的人。”阿拉贡看着他问，“你会怎么做？”  
波罗米尔不假思索地表明立场，“阿蒙兰斯那么大名鼎鼎，有证据的案底都过了追溯期，现在只是普通生意人——莱格拉斯救过我，但我不会徇私，一切证据说了算。”  
灰眼睛转向另一个艾克西里昂，“你呢？”  
“只要别商业行贿。”法拉米尔翘着腿翻拍品手册，“不在我地盘上闹就不关我事。”  
“挺功利啊。”两人反应都在阿拉贡意料之中。  
“讨好上司的最好时机不是？”  
他们嘴上开玩笑，但心里没有。艾克西里昂兄弟分得清主次，也看得清局势。阿拉贡放下心，他们都知道一个时代已经结束。阿蒙兰斯这几年致力于洗白家产，为的就是能在公众面前出现，莱格拉斯身份迟早要曝光，这没什么，情况不同了，原则也不能一成不变……警官的目光放远，投向他浅金的发梢，  
他只希望在他搞清楚整件事之前，阿蒙兰斯不要超过太多底线。  
……  
拍卖师还未准备就绪，瑟兰迪尔也在讲电话——莱格拉斯无聊极了，实际上他在走廊里看到阿拉贡时就已经坐不住了，待在椅子里左顾右盼了一会儿，便忍不住给后排的警察朋友发信息：  
「挺快的啊，我以为你至少得花几个小时查资料;P 」  
阿拉贡很快回复「看来我学过一点儿如尼文的事，让你失望了。」  
「不，正好相反。这事让我更喜欢你一点儿了。」莱格拉斯用下唇抵着手机角，想了想还是删掉重写，「不如赌赌看，索林今天会不会现身？」  
这次对方的回复有点慢，「押什么？」  
「押你想要的东西。我猜他不会。」以他对都灵家的了解，对方很可能在筹划什么事儿，如果这时候现身很可能前功尽弃。  
「我认为他会出现。」警官连发两条，「我说中，你住我那儿一个月。」  
「想得美，要是我赢呢？」  
「满足你一个愿望。」  
「好的成交，灯神先生。」莱格拉斯看着屏幕嘲讽地一笑，耳朵尖却变红了，一直红到脖子里。  
阿拉贡又过来一条，「右边。」  
莱格拉斯身边的光线暗了一暗——有人在隔走道的位置坐下来。  
“嗨，吉姆利先生，晚上好呀！”他丝毫也不意外地冲「邻居」招招手，“今天怎么样？”  
“活见鬼了！”都灵家小外戚倒是一点儿也不想见到他，生硬地别过脸去。  
吉姆利·都灵个子不高，脾气倒是很大，莱格拉斯其实挺喜欢他家的沙发的，而且一直想找机会感谢他的伏特加。不过现在也不是时候——正对竞拍席的屏幕一下子打亮，象征性地鼓掌完，拍卖师便宣布开始。  
第一件展品的照片出现在屏幕上，亚历山大猫眼石，出土后和拉美西斯一世的木乃伊一起辗转倒卖，最后到了都灵手里。  
拍卖师展示鉴定书的时候，莱格拉斯想低头写消息，瑟兰迪尔打完了电话，斜睨着他出声，“等会儿你哪儿也别去。”他说。  
莱格拉斯一下子转过脸来，“那我做什么？”  
“接管加里安和伊洛斯的活儿。”阿蒙兰斯老板观察着手指上的戒指，一副心不在焉的模样。  
“Ada……”莱格拉斯第二次表明态度，父亲临时换安排令他有点不高兴，“你还是在责怪我透露密语给阿拉贡？”  
长春花蓝严厉地一瞥，“你倒还记得缄默法了。”  
“他不会影响什么。”莱格拉斯低声说。  
“你相信条子？”  
“我相信阿拉贡。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬起下巴，身体微微后仰，注视着他，“在他知道我们今天准备做什么之后？”  
莱格拉斯忽然闭紧嘴巴不说话了。  
展品开始举牌叫价。他们在拍卖师的吆喝声中沉默了一阵，颦起相似的眉宇各自思索。  
“都灵放出消息，把包括「山之心」的藏品都拿了出来，”阿蒙兰斯大老板低哑地指出，“唯独不肯卖白宝石项链，我理解为这是对我的挑衅。”  
“因为记恨阿蒙兰斯见死不救。”儿子说，“我只能想到这个可能，都灵家可记仇了。”  
“用山之心做饵倒是一举两得。”  
大钻石在拍品手册最后一页，起价400万，两个阿蒙兰斯都不相信他们会真的出售传家宝，“这几年都没听说山之心出现，是不是真品有待商榷。而且卖掉它等同于把家产全部拱手送人，索林不会做这种蠢事。”瑟兰迪尔在第二件拍品展示时说，“他想引出某人的同时拉我们下水。那么我就如他所愿——”  
阿蒙兰斯从来没有求而不得的东西。  
莱格拉斯往椅背靠，枪柄搁在背腰上，他还抱有一丝希望，“我们要等到最后。”——就算今天不拍卖，等都灵一破产，私藏的宝贝早晚会流出来……就像棕贝斯一样。  
至于是否真的要下手抢，他尽量不去想。

第三件拍品上来的时候，侍应领班急匆匆地穿过走道，伏在都灵家负责人耳朵边轻语了几句。紧接着，索林的两个外甥脸色都变了——奇利假意轻松一笑，站起来拉平西装衣角。  
阿蒙兰斯用余光注视着他侧过身体离席。  
莱格拉斯目视前方，“不跟？”  
“你拿下巴尔蒙特。”大老板冲竞价牌孥嘴，抬起手指屈了屈——后排的女顾问便站起来，“失陪一下。”

*  
男人带两个侍应在20楼下电梯，快速穿过走廊，在大厅中央的问询台接了个电话，  
“保险锁不可能出问题……德瓦林确认过，叫技术员再检查一遍。”  
然后他右拐，应该是去检查存放拍品的库房，那通内线电话可能索林打来的——女顾问维持安全距离紧随其后，肩膀靠住墙壁把消息传回给老板。  
奇利·都灵在走道尽头的房间门口停下脚步，有规律地敲扣，两下轻，四下重。他等了半分钟，房间里没有丝毫回应，男人皱起眉头又做了一遍。  
整条走廊安静极了，不见一个服务人员——在一家高级酒店里，五分钟都见不到他们的踪影，陶瑞尔敏锐的直觉告诉她：这不正常，恐怕接下来会发生糟糕的事情——她给两把手枪装上子弹，都灵并非敌人，如非必要她不会要他的命。  
这么想着的时候，她猛然间发现一个红外线准星，缓慢地从年轻的都灵先生肩膀滑到他的后脑上……

——砰。  
拍卖师一锤定音，象征派诗集67万成交。莱格拉斯随手把证书和牌子扔给加里安，口袋里的手机震了。  
是陶瑞尔。  
他没料到她跟出去没多久就给他发信息，却不是给大老板。按理说对付一个都灵，以女顾问的身手来看根本不成问题。  
他瞄了一眼父亲，然后不甚在意地划开界面……  
一张纹刻梭子标志的纽扣照片赫然出现。

瑟兰迪尔发现身边的儿子以极快的速度站起来，不管不顾身边座位上还坐着人，直接跳到走道往门口飞奔。  
“莱格拉斯。”大老板沉下脸，“干什么去？”  
混乱中，他的好儿子一伸手把堵门的侍应拽过来，推转过去，用对方的肩膀顶开大门。  
一只手从背后伸过来，忽然捉住他的手腕。  
这个动作太胆大鲁莽了，敢对阿蒙兰斯近身出手的人实属罕见——莱格拉斯藏在袖子里的突击刀滑到掌心，反手想照着对方脖子上来一记——转身的一刹那发现竟是阿拉贡，他猛地停下来，但整个身体还绷得紧紧的，刀尖差点儿扎进警察的手臂。  
“回来。”大老板拨开两个护卫走到台阶上，脸色变得阴沉可怖，“你忘了我说过什么？”  
莱格拉斯维持着被警察箍在怀里的姿势，抬高声音直面父亲，“昂哥立安。”他说，声音忽而又轻了下去，“……我们有麻烦了。”  
一听这个名字，瑟兰迪尔的表情一下子凝住，眼睛里仿佛有火苗窜燃——  
“我去去就回。”莱格拉斯说，在他沉默的时候也挣开了警察，但下一秒他贴上去，几乎碰着对方的嘴唇，“老样子，十分钟。”  
没等阿拉贡回答，他便头也不回地跑出宴会厅，根本没时间细想前面有什么等着自己。

瑟兰迪尔没再回座位，而是对着手下偏偏头——下一刻，费伦就朝着天花板放了两枪。  
突如其来的枪击声让人惊跳，阿蒙兰斯的人放倒所有侍应，锁住了大门。在一波接着一波的尖叫和指责声中，  
“女士们，先生们，很抱歉地通知各位，拍卖会中止了。”指挥官夺下拍卖师的麦克风，站到高台上，彬彬有礼却毫不留情地宣布，“现在请大家维持原状，不要离开。”  
“这算什么意思？！”都灵家的外戚愤怒地站起来——几把半自动步枪的枪口对准了他，葛罗因不说话了，悻悻然憋着嘴退回座位。  
阿蒙兰斯老板也坐下来，两手搭在扶手上，昂了昂下巴。  
费伦便继续，“劳烦都灵家的各位转达，请索林先生亲自出来面谈。”

……  
滑门叮一声移开。  
一踏进去，莱格拉斯就知道不对劲：电梯里不止他一个人。他按亮20层的圆钮，然后双手伸在口袋里站到中央。  
轿厢轻微震动，开始缓缓上升。封闭空间令人窒息……三秒，他在心里默数，忽然闪身靠到厢壁的镜子上——只听砰砰两记，原来的位置上出现两个弹孔。  
勃朗宁点四五，果然是「老朋友」。躲在电梯轿厢上偷袭确实有隐蔽的优势，但聪明人不会这么做——因为还击不比掐死一只兔子难。莱格拉斯有点扫兴，眼也不抬往上射击——一个重物砸到厢顶的声音，接着再无响动。  
这个时候轿厢的速度慢下来，他料想会有不少人堵在门口「迎接」。  
陶瑞尔发过来的照片上是荡国斯贝地区帮派的标志，女老板昂哥立安以无视家族戒律而臭名昭著——比起有偿保护更喜欢组织谋杀，大部分生意链也是以毒品为主。他们曾与安格班咨询有生意往来，随着魔苟斯倒台，昂哥立安也销声匿迹了好几年。欧瑞费尔·阿蒙兰斯堵过她从约翰内斯堡过来的海洛因，那时候便结了怨，对方一直想把他们从Mirkwood撵出去以便侵占港口。现在她的人追到这里，很显然是冲着伊鲁博的大钻石来的。  
“同时招惹两个，都灵倒是很带种。”  
阿蒙兰斯憋憋嘴挽起头发扎成一束，脚蹬扶杠，攀住厢顶边缘，身体悬空把突击刀插进缝隙里，用力一撬……

静寂在走道里诡谲地蔓延，楼层数字一个接着一个点亮。雇佣兵小组守在电梯门口严阵以待。轿厢到达20层，电子提示声仿若炸雷一样，所有人不约而同地捏紧了枪把——  
滑门缓缓移开……  
一个男人站在电梯中央，动也不动。他的双腿僵直，脑袋不正常地搭在肩膀上——  
“晚上好，先生们。”  
阿蒙兰斯英俊的脸蛋从那具尸体背后探出来——扫视朝向自己的长枪短炮，嘴角带笑，眼眉却没有弯，“我已经很久没玩「人头赌博」了。”  
一瞬间的空白过去。  
接下来几分钟，子弹四处横飞。舞动的枪管、喷溅的血沫和整耳欲聋的枪声把整条走道充满了。

“我了个天……”隔着大厅，另一条楼道里，奇利·都灵贴墙壁在胸口画十字，“那边的交火听起来更带劲。”  
十分钟以前，他正想检查放拍品的库房，枪声响起来的时候他完全懵了——整个人被甩出去，贴到墙壁上——子弹打着了侍应，可怜的家伙捂住胸口完全不知道发生了什么。雇佣兵下一发子弹打到他身上之前，一个女人出现了——他记得是阿蒙兰斯家那位板着脸的顾问——翻开的小提琴盒盖里满满都是军用刀具……正常人会用战术折刀近距离对付突击步枪吗？  
阿蒙兰斯家都不是正常人。  
陶瑞尔把刀捅进最后一个人脖劲动脉，闪避一步拔出来，鲜血喷了小伙子满头满脸。  
奇利惨叫得比那倒霉蛋还响，“操见鬼……！”  
看到他浑身是血，狼狈不堪地用袖子擦脸，阿蒙兰斯女顾问刻板的表情松动一下，舒缓地笑开了，“有钱的傻冒。”  
奇利忽然目不转睛地盯着她看。  
女人眯起眼睛，“干什么？”  
“不，没……”他挠挠头，“谢谢你救我，我是说借我一把怎么样？我很想试试那把爪刀。”  
“不可能。”女顾问鄙夷地皱鼻子，“我不会给软蛋武器。”  
“嘿，我不是软蛋！”  
陶瑞尔生硬地瞥他一眼，一边从躺着的佣兵身上抽弹匣，“你来这层做什么？拍品有问题么？还有，索林在这栋楼里对不对？”  
“值得花整个晚上解答，不如我们去喝一杯？”  
女人的枪口对准他，“我可以花整晚把都灵一个个叫来问。”  
“哇哦，哦！放下枪，冷静！我以为我们是朋友了？！”都灵高举双手，“黑社会也是应该讲道理的不是吗？”  
“挺聊得来的？”——第三个男声加入走道。  
对方靠在拐角，手上拎着枪，奇利瞪大眼睛后跳一步，陶瑞尔没有转头，“莱格拉斯。”  
阿蒙兰斯二当家瞥了一眼都灵，走下阶梯，用鞋尖拨开一个挡路的家伙，“看来这栋楼里混进来不少闲杂人员……昂哥立安这次高调介入，应该不是只为了阻碍我们。”  
“谁让都灵这块肥肉太鲜美……不过也可能是上一单的遗留。她还在道上，这几年对我们的生意穷追猛打，”女人抱怨说，把收集来的武器绑在大腿上，“这条楼道干净了。其他就……”  
“你不是叫我来帮忙的。”  
“拍卖会可闷了不是？”  
莱格拉斯凝视着她，讥俏地笑开了，“几个？”  
女顾问摊开手掌——一把血淋淋的纽扣撒到地上，“15。”  
“真遗憾。”莱格拉斯揉揉鼻底，也从口袋里摸出一把扣子，“比你多两个。两杯马天尼！”  
奇利看看这个又看看那个，伸长脖子发问，“我没理解错的话，你、你们是在赌谁干得多吗？”  
两个黑社会的同时转过头来冷冰冰地瞧着他。  
都灵立即举高双手，摇头解释，“呃……高雅的爱好，值得尊敬！”  
他连连后退，忽然鞋跟踩着了一颗扣子，“哦啊，你们收集的小东西不太一样？”他捡起来举高观察了一阵，又拿了另一个比较，“昂哥立安的家徽是梭子和蜘蛛图案对吧？”他不以为然地指出，“这个像是……眼睛？”  
陶瑞尔怀疑地接下来，放在手心里垫了垫，“看来还是得通知老板。”  
“什么意思？”莱格拉斯看清她手上那颗的花纹的时候，脸色变了，“哦……麻烦，真的麻烦了。”他跺跺皮鞋跟，把弹匣装满，“十分钟可回不去。”


	6. Chapter 6

……  
五楼大厅又响了两枪：  
一开始，都灵的人都静悄悄地坐在位子上。从他们的脸色看来，不少人知道会发生这样的结果，但也有一些脾气坏的则开始用方言挑衅。  
比起阿蒙兰斯，警察对都灵家的人不甚熟悉，他花了些时间观察他们——伊鲁博的高层有少数和阿蒙兰斯家直接打过交道，应该也知道索林的去向。除了保镖之外，这个家族里不少人体格健硕，有明显的受训痕迹——他们都不是普通生意人，可谓一只脚踏黑，因而面对枪口时一点儿也不像平头百姓那么惊慌失措。  
仿佛为了证明阿拉贡的推测完全正确似的，这个时候大门忽然从外面被撞开，一队人马长驱直入，带头的是都灵家远亲丹恩。这个男人肩宽体厚，手里夹着雪茄烟，大摇大摆地走进来，“晚上好啊，我们家族聚会怎么请那么多恶棍来？”他用烟头指着阿蒙兰斯老板鼻子，“给你三分钟滚，不然我把你那娘娘腔的脑袋拧下来。“  
瑟兰迪尔没可那么容易被激怒，他冷酷地扯扯嘴角，指挥官便挡到他跟前重申，“只要索林交出东西，一切都好商量。”  
“原来现在绑架抢劫都合法了？”  
“如果你们合作，我们不会动粗。”  
“哈哈，人手一把家伙说这话，品格还真高尚！”  
瑟兰迪尔的要求简单粗暴，都灵家的态度顽固恶劣。  
即使索林一直不出面，这场对峙也持续不了多久，局势早晚要失控，阿拉贡刚在考虑是不是应该继续趟浑水——  
有人毫无预警地开了第一枪。  
“操！”  
大厅的空气瞬间凝结，人们眼睁睁看着子弹打中拍卖师肩膀——那胖老头难以置信地瞪大眼睛，踉跄一步倒地。侍应乱了套，不知该急救还是先疏散。  
紧绷的神经一下子绷断：丹恩一扔雪茄，大骂阿蒙兰斯不守信用出尔反尔，瑟兰迪尔不承认没做过的事，当然也不会出尔反尔，他今天不是来集体谋杀的，但绝对不接受谩骂——大老板一往上翻白眼儿，两个手下就上前准备撂人，都灵的保镖挺在前头拔出了手枪，转眼就被近身，枪口被推向上方——砰！  
情况一发不可收拾：  
骂声和尖叫越来越高，情况也越来越混乱。面对黑恶势力，都灵毫不畏惧，即使赤手空拳也要往对方身上撒气——德瓦林首当其冲掀翻一排长凳，趁阿蒙兰斯围堵他的时候，欧因把落地灯连线拔起，缠倒了好几个人，直到加里安跳到他背后用灯罩套住他的脑袋；庞博想利用体型优势压倒对方，没想到被伊洛斯踹软了膝窝，倒在正准备帮忙的波佛和欧力身上，费伦看起来纤瘦，力气却不小，单手就抡起拍卖桌甩向摔成一团的人群……  
三个警察蹲在侧倒的长凳后面，张大嘴巴面面相觑，不确定自己是不是想看到这副倒退到上世纪的街头斗殴场面。  
“没想到L市民风如此彪悍。”波罗米尔比划着手指，“我还以为只有阿蒙兰斯那帮人不讲理呢！”  
他弟弟显然还有点愣怔，“没人告诉我，富豪的私人拍卖会是这个样子的……”   
“有点奇怪。”阿拉贡拧拢眉头，“双方实力悬殊，阿蒙兰斯装备又齐全，只要他们愿意，随时能把都灵家干干净净地全办了，但是到现在为止都没有一个人开火。”  
警官眼力极好，他能肯定两家人都没有开那第一枪。他也相信瑟兰迪尔知道这一点，所以会手下留情……但这么下去不是办法。  
“那两家人的关系其实也不是看上去那么糟糕。”  
——长凳后面出现第四个男人。他在三位警察统一的审视中耸耸肩膀，“伊鲁博在海外有渠道给黑社会洗钱，索尔还在的时候，连欧瑞费尔也乐于给他的车让道。”  
阿拉贡认出他，“你一个跑黑的对警察说这些，是在提供举报信息的意思么？”  
男人笑着摇摇头，把手递过去，“巴德·鲍曼，幸会幸会！”  
四人蹲在掩体后面，顶着满天飞舞的桌椅和皮鞋交换名片。  
“既然私底下有交易，那两家人是怎么结仇的？”阿拉贡问。  
“这事儿我猜莱格拉斯也不会对你说。”巴德忽然抬手，接住一瓶砸过来的香槟——不能浪费了不是吗，“那可能和索尔被谋杀有关。”  
“谋杀……”果不其然，阿拉贡扬起眉毛，巴德继续说，“早些年的时候，伊鲁博集团有个下属公司破产，老爷子明明已经退休了，却偏要亲自去审查财务报表。”  
波罗米尔找到疑点，“那么巧？”  
“恐怕是嫌疑犯引他过去。”阿拉贡灵光一现，“破产的那家叫阿萨努比萨。”  
巴德赞许地打个响指，“G市第一刑警，呵。”  
“这件事当然不会见报，因为现场惨不忍睹，头也被砍了下来……”因为警察都自觉不碰酒精，跑货的便自己喝香槟，“当时阿蒙兰斯有家俱乐部在附近，不可能没发觉，但据说大老板下了死命令，这事他们不管。”  
“恐怕不是「不管」，是「管不了」。”阿拉贡推算了一下时间，可能是委员会刚解散，阿蒙兰斯家刚退到M市——那差不多也刚好是埃尔隆德组织人马与索伦团队第一次交锋的时候，“索林不清楚原因，只知道瑟兰迪尔见死不救，所以记恨他们。”  
“老爷子死后，伊鲁博内部主机系统遭黑客入侵——一种罕见的蠕虫病毒，资金周转渠道全部堵塞，存放遗嘱的电子保险柜也开不了。没有合法继承人，财团管理层一下子垮塌，股市崩盘，中小企业统统破产，那段时间围观跳楼就和看流星雨一样。”  
法拉米尔点着头，想起举报信的内容，用手肘捅了捅上司，“匿名信提到的应该就是这事。”阿拉贡点着香烟，“发件人应该也是知情者。”他忽然低头，闪避了一个飞过来的麦克风，“我听说索林找到个高手帮他拿到了遗嘱和大部分资金，但大钻石还是下落不明，那今天的拍品是怎么回事？”  
“我猜是索林抛出来当诱饵的。当年谋杀老爷子的凶手没有找到，这事儿也成了无头公案。都灵家怎么可能善罢甘休，多年来一直动用关系自己查……”  
听到这里，警官心里已经有了个假设：  
索伦团队需要资金，伊鲁博的遗产继承正好让他们钻了空子——谋杀索尔以便夺取钻石，紧接着在系统里放病毒控制资金。然而意外的是钻石下落不明，都灵又找到黑客解决了系统问题，虽然亏损巨大，但还是把产业稳住了。  
如果这个时候索林「失踪」，一来可以引出真正拿着钻石的人，二来当年谋杀索尔的人也会出现——阿蒙兰斯可能是被拖下水，作为当年袖手旁观的代价。  
“好一出闹剧。”阿拉贡把线索理清，“但都灵引出了不该惹的人……”他忽然扭过脸，看着巴德问，“我还有一点不清楚，你来找我商量不是没有理由的。”  
“题外话，”巴德的脸上掠过一丝无奈的情绪，“生活。无论如何，生活是第一位的。伊鲁博一倒，就意味着我手下不少人没饭吃了，我自己呢，家里还有三个孩子。”  
“现实的问题。”警官点点头认同对方。  
“可不是？”巴德再次和他握了握手，“看得出来，你是这里最理智的人，而且和这桩事没关系，但你过来了，这意味着你能解决。”  
“对我挺有信心啊。”阿拉贡说，掐灭了香烟。  
“因为这里人人都知道，G市有位警官不到一个月就搞定了莱格拉斯。”  
“然而，现在，”阿拉贡伸头望了一眼——外面打得热火朝天，他在裤子上搓了搓手，又揉了揉脸颊，把视死如归的灰败情绪打发走，“这个警官得在十分钟内搞定莱格拉斯他爸。”

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

*  
不确定还会有多少人伏击，保险起见，三人选择暂时待在20层。  
趁着陶瑞尔在打电话，莱格拉斯退到楼梯口，把安全门虚掩起来，这样可以利用窗玻璃反光观察楼道里的情况。  
奇利爬梳额发，撑着腰踱来踱去，“你们的意思是，这栋楼里混进来了危险分子，还是很多？”   
莱格拉斯朝天花板翻了个阿蒙兰斯式白眼，昂哥立安和索伦团队，绝对不是手拉手来烛光晚餐的。据他推测，一个是想利用拍卖会给阿蒙兰斯找麻烦，另一个是想钻都灵家的空子东山再起——总而言之都是为了钱。他转向奇利，观察对方的表情，“然而，你对现在的境况并不惊讶。”  
索林的小外甥望着他们，沉默得有点久，“几年来，我们一直在找谋杀我曾爷爷的凶手，消息上说他正在为一个激进信息革命派卖命，而且一个月前在帕斯加兰出现过。”  
“你们本想用钻石当诱饵，结果却引来了索伦团队。”莱格拉斯没好气地指出，“你们不知道自己捅了多大的篓子。”  
为了利益，昂哥立安和索伦绝对会狼狈为奸，即使是阿蒙兰斯家族也无法保证在没有后援的情况下全身而退——现在自己人都集中在五楼大厅，敌方极有可能会采取包围行动，但大楼里到底有多少雇佣兵？这有点棘手，眼下的情况正在往最糟糕的方向发展。  
“想要活命，你就老实告诉我索林和钻石在哪里。”他说。  
奇利谨慎且敌意地盯着他，“我可不吃这套，依我看，你们才是最危险的。”  
阿蒙兰斯认为没必要谈下去了，一开枪栓就准备撬嘴——手臂被女顾问按下来，“我们有麻烦了。”  
她的手机一点儿信号都没有。  
两个男人立即确认各自的手机——同样被屏蔽了。  
“有人在干扰通讯设备，让我们联系不到外面。”陶瑞尔说，“恐怕大楼的出口都被截堵了。”  
“索伦最擅长的科目。”莱格拉斯推断，即便他现在本人在牢底，储存盘也毁掉了，但总有些别有用心的人想让他翻身，如果得逞，他们之前的努力可就白费了，“究竟是谁在浑水摸鱼……”  
“是谁并不是最重要的。”陶瑞尔微颦眉头，“对方有备而来，这个人对阿蒙兰斯和都灵家之间的矛盾了如指掌，并纵容……不，没准是有意煽动我们两方对立，两败俱伤能让他们从中得利。”  
“这么下去，后果是……”奇利挤到他们中间加入对话。  
“bravo，都灵第二次破产。”毫无疑问。莱格拉斯拨着手枪保险栓玩，一边冷淡地说。  
他的态度引来对方恼火的瞪视，但显然的，奇利心里清楚他说的没错，“如果……”他抓了一把头发，有点不甘心地问，“我是说如果，舅舅出面，或者我代替舅舅出面先平息我们之间的冲突，这样能不能解决问题？”  
“这我不能保证。”陶瑞尔客观地分析，“但合作要比冲突来的好，你们的生还率能提高至少三成。”  
思索和决定用不了多久，奇利·都灵咬咬牙，“成交。”  
“还挺机灵的嘛。”莱格拉斯点评，“要是都灵家人人都像你这样识时务就好了。”  
识时务、聪明但强压一肚子火的奇利有点无奈，情势所迫嘛，“你们得保我，不被舅舅打死……”  
“事实就是我们正在被围剿，没有手机联络，没有后援。”陶瑞尔以阿蒙兰斯家的顾问身份抛出对策，“一，下楼和老板汇合，从北边楼道杀出去。二，对方一定也在找索林，我们抢先拿下对方首领。”  
“选项二比较带劲儿，我想玩。”莱格拉斯憋着嘴，忽然又鼓了鼓腮帮，“但我得先下楼一趟。总得有人去告诉Ada现在的情况。”  
女人面无表情地看着他，“只是告诉老板？”  
莱格拉斯立即耸高肩膀，转变话题，“好了就这样，咱们分头行动。我去楼下报告，你们去寻宝游戏。21点楼顶汇合。”  
接着他们对表，迅速装备了一下武器——莱格拉斯一下子从楼梯扶手翻了出去，消失在楼道下面。奇利被女人拎住领子推着走的时候还在困惑，“他一个人没问题？”  
陶瑞尔突然停下脚步，双眼冷酷地转向拐角——墙壁后面传来细微的动静，那是突击步枪导轨，“很遗憾，是的。因为很快你就会发现，跟着莱格拉斯的生存率是百分之百。”

*  
“我还在瑞文戴尔的时候，警校开过一次实践课，阻止一个企图跳楼的老太太。”阿拉贡说，“你们还记得自己是怎么解决的么？”  
即使不考虑他正站在集体斗殴的两派人之间，这个时候忽然提起多年前的课程，两个艾克西利昂也是一头雾水。  
“当面劝导？”波罗米尔说，努力躲避扭打的人群，一边回忆自己还在巡街的学员时期，“我把她全家人的事儿全搬出来说了。转移注意，唤起对方对生活的向往……很普通的心理危机干预不是？”  
法拉米尔点头，“趁你和老太太周旋的时候，我可是在楼下和消防队一起搬缓冲垫。”  
“很好，两全的做法。”警长表示赞同，灰眼睛环顾混乱的大厅，视线最终落在阿蒙兰斯老板身上。  
两个下属同时回忆，发现记忆里并没有阿拉贡的答案。他们一起望向长官，“换你呢？你怎么做？”  
“我么……”警官口调放慢，手伸进西装肋下，“不及格。”  
“为什么？”  
阿拉贡忽然拔出家伙，朝天开了一枪。子弹正中吊灯的承重链。  
刹时，亮闪闪的大挂饰往一边倾斜，水晶吊坠像冰雹似的哗啦啦地洒向人们头顶。  
尖叫、砸东西、跑动的人群忽然爆发：  
“小心——！”  
“注意头顶！”  
“操！”  
吊灯最终砸下来，落在避让开来的人群中间  
——哐。  
这声和炸雷一样，所有人都顿时僵在那里，眼看着一颗华丽璀璨的巨型炸弹分崩离析，水晶碎裂，四散弹溅，吊灯中央最大最闪亮的水钻球跳动着，咕噜噜地滚动：  
掠过打架打得衣衫不整的阿蒙兰斯身边，划过满脸鼻血眼泪的都灵脸旁……直到一只铮亮的皮鞋底踩住了它。  
狭长优美的长春花蓝眯了起来，瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯老板的视线缓慢、微温，顺着轨迹从下往上移动，最后锁定面前的警察。

“好一份见面礼。”

阿拉贡并非投降意味地举起双手，手枪挂在手指上，枪口转向地板。  
“如果情况允许，我会另外找时间登门拜访……不带搜查令。”  
瑟兰迪尔的眉梢讥讽地抬了抬——手下人全撤了回去，站到老板身边，但手里的武器统统上了膛。  
“你想谈什么？”  
令人窒息的死寂。  
波罗米尔和法拉米尔同时吞了口口水——对刚才还在暴风圈外围谈论是非，现在忽然被推到了风口浪尖的转变还有点不适应。阿拉贡维持姿势，直视阿蒙兰斯老板，说出了下一秒让所有人都闻言腿软的话：  
“我希望你改变立场。”  
鼻青脸肿的丹恩刚要上前发难，警官转向他，“你也是。”灰眼睛严厉而坚决地扫过所有人，“你们都清楚第一记是黑枪，这里有第三方人想让你们起冲突。想一想吧，你们两败俱伤对谁有利？”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默着转过身去，眼睑微敛着，仿若听不到一个渺小角色的声音。  
“昂哥立安。”阿拉贡提高声音，开始报人选，“荡国斯贝的女老板，阿蒙兰斯家的老对手，为了珠宝可以炸平居民楼。”  
一段诡谲的静默在大厅里弥漫，加里安和伊洛斯在老板身后交换了一个不安的眼神。  
阿拉贡报第二个名字，“索伦·迈荣。”一片唏嘘和抽气声回应了他，“结案只是告一段落，支持者永远大有人在，信息情报的价值远胜金钱。”  
他看着瑟兰迪尔的背影给出第三个人选，“比如一星期前获保释的萨鲁曼·库茹尼。”  
另一边的都灵家开始窃窃私语。  
第四个人选，“阿佐格。索伦的雇佣兵首领，在逃。参与多起谋杀，也是阿萨努比萨惨案的嫌疑人，但因证据不足未被起诉。”警官凝思片刻才说，“一个月前在帕斯加兰地区活动，有个儿子博尔格在莫拉侬围捕行动中被击毙。”他说到这里忽然放低声音，“莱格拉斯是目击证人。阿佐格今天会来这里……不仅仅是为了钻石。”  
瑟兰迪尔仍然背对他，但偏了偏头——不出所料地开口了，假装没有听出他话里的暗示，“精彩简洁的推论。”  
阿拉贡微微阖首，“暂且先放下私人仇怨，联手解决眼下的问题。”  
“一个条子……”老板的口调轻柔而温和，他慢慢转过身体，“我倒还是第一次碰见，敢这么对阿蒙兰斯指手画脚的。”  
说罢，他就拿过加里安手里的枪，照着阿拉贡的面门扣扳机。

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

……  
这一枪看似随意，子弹擦过阿拉贡的脸颊——背后的男人惨叫一声，往前踉跄几步，脸朝下栽倒在大门口，全身肌肉痛苦地抽搐：子弹打中了他右边肩膀。  
人群发出惊呼，纷纷避让开来。  
整个过程，阿拉贡眼皮都没眨，始终注视着老板——真诚、谦和，但与对方同等程度的强硬，一小缕血丝从左眼旁的伤口流出，他抬手擦了擦。另两位警官终于从惊吓中恢复过来，冲上前去处理那个中枪的家伙。  
「血红眼球」——波罗米尔扯下他的徽章。  
对这个结果不置可否，也不对条子做任何解释，阿蒙兰斯老板冷着脸丢枪给手下，整齐外套。但阿拉贡知道他这枪其实开得一点儿也不随意——从一开始，瑟兰迪尔没有下杀手为的就是找出是谁开的黑枪：  
直到警察站出来，吸引了在场所有人的注意力。这个时候会想尽早离开的，极可能就是被阿拉贡怀疑的人选之一。  
“你们看到了。”阿拉贡快速扫了周遭一眼，“阿佐格的人已经混进来了，这里不安全。现在听从我们的安排离开……”  
他还没说完，法拉米尔就靠过来小声汇报，“坏消息，手机信号全屏蔽了。”  
对方显然是想把两家人封闭在一幢大楼里，恐怕楼道出口已经被堵。他们的主要目标是伊鲁博大钻石，而阿蒙兰斯的涉黑案底正好给主谋者提供借口，不但能把罪名推在与都灵家结怨的黑社会身上，还能除掉挡财路的阿蒙兰斯。  
对此，司空见惯了的阿蒙兰斯倒是反应迅速——他们本就是为了大规模冲突而来，指挥官稍作指示，两个护卫便带领各自手下哗啦啦地摊开乐器盒——各型各色的违禁枪械看得人头晕眼花:这可是在遵纪守法的市区里、当着警察和市民的面……  
“这个周末，我们只是待在家里打游戏……”波罗米尔捅了捅弟弟，“对吧！”  
法拉米尔疑惑不解，“不是戴尔酒店拍卖会吗？”  
“你知道，为什么老爸以前总是少给你10刀零花钱了吗？”  
阿拉贡摇摇头不理会他们的解压式调侃，他叫来伊鲁博的负责人，“丹恩·都灵先生，戴尔酒店是你们的产业，把建筑结构图给我。”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”都灵一肚子火没地方泄，对警察非常不合作，他没好气地朝阿拉贡吹胡子瞪眼，“而且警察是怎么进来的？谁知道你是不是和那娘娘腔一伙的！”  
阿佐格的人随时会发现这里的状况，时间不多了，必须想办法尽快离开。阿拉贡耐住性子，“和你的仇家一起交代在这里，还是与我合作，想法子出去，你选一个。”  
几秒的空白，都灵家陷入不甘的沉默之中。阿拉贡想再次发话的时候——  
“我跟你干。”说话的是吉姆利，他是唯一一个认识阿拉贡的都灵，“从上个月那桩大案看得出来，你是个好警察——虽然你眼光不怎么样，但我敬你是条汉子。”他想起什么不好的事似的抽了抽脸部肌肉，继续表态，“你能把现在这烂摊子收拾好，我就把命交给你。”  
“过于盲信的决断……”阿拉贡回答，“但事实上，我希望你们做的不应该是搏命，而是逃命。”  
“不论如何，警官先生，我相信你就是了。”  
吉姆利虽然是外戚，但既然他松了口，其他都灵也心不甘情不愿地表示同意。丹恩虽然也不反对了，但态度仍然有点抵触，“资料一直都是索林亲自保管，我手头没有。”  
“这个倒不必担心。”索林的另一个外甥菲利从人群中挤出来，脑袋上挂着领带，他点点自己的太阳穴，“都在这里。”——负责保安的德瓦林瞪了他一眼，问警察，“你要地形图做什么？”  
这个时候，一个设想在阿拉贡心中成型：雇佣兵封锁了整栋楼，都灵和保镖加起来大概也就二十来人，顶不了多久。阿佐格手下大多是海军陆战队出身，为达目的不择手段，真扛起来都灵必死无疑。阿蒙兰斯家倒是个个都很能打，但在人数上吃亏——如果两家人能联手合作，伤亡率应该会减少很多。  
然而这个假设必须得到瑟兰迪尔的支持，他再次高声对老板说，“计划更改。把你的人和物资借给我。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
正在监督手下整备的瑟兰迪尔回过头来，脸色已经不太好看了，“登纳丹，你今天命令了我两次。”  
“我不否认。”阿拉贡挺直腰板，向前一步继续说，“但你今天也已经给了我两次面子，不妨再多给一个。”  
一是没有为难都灵家，二是没在警察面前杀人——瑟兰迪尔完全有理由打死那个人（或者阿拉贡），但他没有，不管是出于什么理由，也许是因为莱格拉斯，或是远在国会大厦的某位议员先生……  
阿蒙兰斯老板打量着这个条子，一个他曾经记不住名字的小人物，一个让他掰断手杖的入侵者——他的眼神仿若思考又好似鄙视，在那张优雅冷酷的面具后面有一种极强的让人退缩的力量。最后，他低哑着喉咙问，“索林万般挑衅，我为什么要帮都灵？”  
“你不伸出援手，他们就死定了。”  
瑟兰迪尔英俊的脸上写满讥讽，“阿蒙兰斯不是来做慈善的。”  
阿拉贡伸手一勾，把缩在背后的法拉米尔拎出来，“这个是我手底下最好的经济侦查组长，只要都灵一倒，我保证会把洗黑钱的案底查个清清楚楚。”——小组长背后被拍了一巴掌，竟条件反射立正敬了个礼。  
“阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹……”阿蒙兰斯老板抬高下巴，声音前所未有地低哑，“你在威胁我。”  
气氛变得僵硬、寒冷。阿拉贡却心平气和，“不，我在帮助你。”  
“呵，条子帮我，为什么？”  
好问题。  
阿拉贡长舒一口气，目光略微闪烁，“我帮助你，不仅因为我是个警察，我有责任把伤亡减到最少。还有更重要的……你是莱格拉斯的父亲。”

……  
三分钟后，两方人马秩序井然地从大厅撤离，往楼下走。  
警官则准备往楼上去——心里希望莱格拉斯别玩过头，他刚把菲利叫来和自己一起行动，阿蒙兰斯家的指挥官也跟过来了。  
“一家一个，也好。”警官说。  
费伦微微朝天翻眼睛，温和却冷淡——阿蒙兰斯家特有的不以为然，“我替老板找二当家去，和你同路而已。”  
阿拉贡垮了垮肩膀。  
这个时候，一位矮小的先生站在大门边上冲他招手。  
“这不是……”警长回响了半秒，惊讶地睁大眼睛，“比尔博·巴金斯先生？！你怎么……”  
健朗的、不怎么引人注目的老巴金斯双手插在口袋里，冲他笑了笑。  
「索林找到个高手帮他拿到了遗嘱和大部分资金。」  
「主机系统遭黑客入侵。」  
「蠕虫病毒。」  
「解开索伦储存盘的天才弗罗多·巴金斯，却解不开比尔博的代码。」  
「夏尔小老鼠……」  
「在甘道夫的授意下掩藏真实身份。」  
现在，这位先生出现在这里，伊鲁博的大楼里。神情局促，肩膀紧绷，难掩不安地东张西望——  
阿拉贡在打招呼的一瞬间便几乎全想明白了，他上前，和这位不起眼但了不起的先生握了握手，“你一开始就在会场里了。”  
“没有人认出我来。”比尔博耸了耸肩膀，口调有点失望，“这也是好事！我本来也想静悄悄地离开……”  
“但你没有见到索林。”阿拉贡替他说。  
巴金斯看他的眼神转为敬意和欣慰，“不愧是小鬼头们的偶像。”他把双手重新插回口袋，“请替我把阿蒙兰斯老板一起叫来好吗，我这里有样东西想要拜托你们保管。”  
阿拉贡感觉到自己倒吸一口凉气，“是我猜到的那个……”那个诅咒了都灵家三代人的东西，也是现在引来危险人物导致困境的东西。  
听他这么说，老巴金斯竟流露出一丝孩童般顽皮的表情，“不过，我有个条件。”  
“什么？”  
“我和你们一起上楼。”

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

*  
整件事仍然要从索伦·迈荣说起。这个信息激进派领袖多年前受到叛国、泄露机密等多项指控被判入狱，资金全面冻结，用来与政府谈判的储存盘又下落不明。当所有人以为事态已成定局的时候，有一支黑客团队发现了伊鲁博财团董事长的遗嘱。  
这份遗嘱看似漏洞百出：只要从都灵家主手里拿到「山之心」钻石，就能继承伊鲁博57%的股份。但是董事会都心知肚明，比起碌碌无为的索恩，索林的能力更出众。当时家主除了南非大钻石之外，最喜欢的就属孙子了。根据媒体猜测，老爷子的目的很可能是想跳过索恩直接把股份给索林。本来是桩家族内部的遗产纠纷，没想到却因此遭遇飞来横祸——伊鲁博对于元气大伤的安格班咨询公司来说无疑是座金矿，正好可以填补资金空缺。  
“黑客非法公开了遗嘱内容，四处散播都灵家祖孙三代争抢财产的谣言，导致股价暴跌——南都西理安地区房地产一个月内全线崩盘。曾爷爷疑心有人搞鬼，亲自去阿萨努比萨查账的时候，被一支雇佣兵队伍袭击了。”  
与此同时，主机遭蠕虫病毒入侵，控制了伊鲁博财团几乎所有的数据。  
陶瑞尔走在奇利前面——她刚撂翻了三个人，这里潜伏的人变多了，说明方向正确。只不过酒店地毯几乎要没住脚背，对勘察很不利，“你们怎么知道是雇佣兵做的？”  
“现场太干净了，而且弹道测试结果没公开，我们私下找警局通了关系才拿出来——都是军用枪支。”奇利一边走一边说，“带队的是阿佐格。不但杀人还辱尸……是个疯子，该下地狱！”他说这话的时候声音有点低哑，可能是受到舅舅的情绪感染。  
女顾问观察他的表情，“然后？你们准备复仇吗？”  
“这个人必须除掉。”男人说，隐去笑容的脸上多了一丝骄傲和狂妄，“伊鲁博不会倒，阿佐格就始终是个威胁。”  
“我得说，你们完全可以交给警方。”陶瑞尔耸耸肩膀，意识到自己的身份有点站不住脚。  
“那是伙职业的亡命之徒，背后还有索伦这种大人物撑腰，哪个条子敢查？”都灵憋着嘴，在尽头的门前停下脚步，“一扯上安格班，所有线索就全被掐断，真是一丘之貉！”  
“我倒是知道有个条子，上个月把索伦的老底给掀了。”  
都灵家小公子恢复了一贯的、带着点孩子式的笑容，饶有兴趣地点点头，“下次有机会，咱们可以坐下来好好聊。”——他说着，在密码区域按指纹，一道嵌在墙壁里面的暗门横向划开——  
“原来库房在这里。”藏在两间客房中间的位置。  
“可以这么说……”  
女人忽然勾住他的肩膀往后一带，躲过一条从楼道里伸出来的手臂。奇利往前踉跄，陶瑞尔迅速闪身，把匕首插进偷袭者腹部——那人惨叫一声滚到在地。第二个从门框上方跳下来，从背后抓住她的手臂——女人最反感背后袭击，全力一个撞击，后脑砸断了他的鼻梁，旋身的时候顺势掷出第二把折刀。第三个人还来不及举枪，脑门就被钉穿，直挺挺地往后仰倒。

“我就知道，阿蒙兰斯也有份。”

一个沙哑的声音在背后响起。  
女顾问便立即意识到了什么，站直双腿慢慢回过身看去：一把枪正抵住都灵的脑袋，奇利有点难为情地举起双手，“抱歉……”  
陶瑞尔顺着那条制住他的粗壮手臂往上看，那人个子非常高大，眼睛细长，目光像狼一样锐利，说话带有浓厚的摩多口音。这个男人最明显的特点是他的整张脸都有白化斑迹，毛发可能全秃了，所以总是戴着外籍军团的旧军帽……和情报上的吻合。

“阿佐格。”女人不动声色，在心里估算打赢的几率。  
对方露骨又讥讽地打量她，最后嗤之以鼻，“不是你。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我说什么。”他手臂往往上提了提，不耐烦地勒住人质脖子，“条子不可能杀得了博尔格，是你们的人，今天一定也来了。  
“所以呢？”  
“你告诉我是谁，然后我视情况决定要不要放你一马。”  
陶瑞尔朝天翻了个白眼，带着点怜悯地指出，“我没理解错的话，你是要找阿蒙兰斯的麻烦？”……你确定？  
对方阴森森地笑了，“在我解决完都灵的事之后。”  
他在说话的时候完全没把人质放在眼里。在恶贯满盈的雇佣兵头头看来，都灵家的人都和死在阿萨姆比萨的老家主一样没用，都是只会埋头刨金子的鼹鼠，躲在保镖后面的暴发户，用阔气和光鲜掩饰自己的窝囊废。枪杀他们没有丝毫快感——所以当奇利突然矮身，一肘子捅到他腹部的时候，他没有反应过来。  
他没有想到一个软弱无能的公子哥有这个胆量——都灵等的就是这个机会。阿佐格动作有一秒的迟缓，奇利抵开他的手枪，反身抱住他的下肋，用全身重量扑向前——  
两人齐齐摔进库房里面。  
当目瞪口呆的陶瑞尔准备上前帮忙时，暗门迅速滑拢，她只来得及看到奇利头晕目眩地撑起身体，用口型对她说，“看到了，我可不是软蛋。”  
他的笑容被墙阻隔。  
恼火的女顾问一拳砸在安全门上。

*  
莱格拉斯沿着楼道往下，时不时掐手表。一路上没遇上多少雇佣兵，连住客和酒店服务员也没见着一个。这让他更加确信了，都灵这次是来真的——为了引出当年的杀人犯，把整栋楼都放空用来当陷阱，这也解释了为什么要设置入口密语，而且他们家的人几乎都带了保镖进来。  
以一个前处刑人身份看来，这场复仇显得非常业余、莽撞，欠考虑——昂哥立安的人都是地痞流氓出身，个人能力远不如他们家，但是人数占优。索伦的雇佣兵大多具备巷战经验，装备又齐全，在一栋封闭的建筑里对付平头百姓，实力悬殊可想而知。但是，都灵在拖阿蒙兰斯下水这点上倒是极其高明——真冤家！他憋着嘴想。  
到达11楼的安全出口时，莱格拉斯蓦地顿住脚步，闪避过一只伸出来手，反身缩起肩膀钻到那条胳膊里，准备给后面的人一个背摔——  
“喔喔喔，停下，是我！”  
对方动作远不如他灵活，但力气不小，拗住他的胳膊肘就往自己身上带——  
他们前胸贴后背靠到了一起。  
莱格拉斯立即不动了，他可以感受到背后男人起伏的胸膛。  
“阿拉贡。”他用假意阴沉的口吻说，“要不是我反应快，你今天已经死了第二次了。”  
不，严格来说是第三次。  
警官心有余悸地想。维持着拥抱的姿势，“我有事对你说。”  
“真巧，我也有事——”莱格拉斯侧过身体，勾下他的后颈，用力把嘴唇送上去——阿拉贡长舒了口气，一只手撑住墙壁，另一只搂住他的胯部把他箍在怀里。  
他们在昏暗的楼道里亲吻了两分钟。  
“你怎么知道我会走这里？”莱格拉斯先别开了脸，有些事情他永远比不上阿拉贡，比如接吻的时长。  
“大楼一共两部电梯，容易被堵。北边楼道离大厅最近，也最危险，所以你可能选西面的安全出口。”警官的灰眼睛凝视着他的脖子，“刚才的脚步声又快又轻，不可能是军人。”  
莱格拉斯握着他的手指点点头，“楼里混进来了不少熟人。”  
“我知道。”警官松开臂膀，让他转过身来面对面，“刚才大厅里差点发生武装冲突。”  
莱格拉斯毫不意外，阿蒙兰斯家本来就有此打算。所以警察一提，他不免有些心虚和内疚，尤其是看到阿拉贡脸上的擦痕，“后来呢？”  
“没这事了。”阿拉贡拍拍他肩膀，示意这个话题就此结束。  
莱格拉斯便知道他摆平了，而且打算把消息压下去——就和加兰帕斯那次一样，阿拉贡在帮阿蒙兰斯第二次收拾残局。他歉然一笑，捧住警官的脸颊，吮吻他眼角边的血迹，“子弹刮的。”  
“你尝得出来。”  
“可不是？”莱格拉斯舔舔嘴唇，跟着他往外走，“话说回来，你见到我Ada了吗？”  
回答迟疑了半拍，“算是，我认为。”  
“觉得我Ada怎样？”  
怪脾气。  
阿拉贡想，但是莱格拉斯那张脸蛋上写满了期待和自豪，他改口，“挺……通情达理的一个人。”——事实证明他也并非言不由衷。  
莱格拉斯明显地松了一口气，笑意回到长春花蓝里。

两人走出逃生梯道，来到隔间的走廊。只有费伦和菲利两个人等在那儿：一个腋下夹着把MP5冲锋枪,双手抄兜面无表情地站在走廊中间，另一个抱肘靠在墙上，焦虑地东张西望。  
“这组合挺稀奇的嘛。”莱格拉斯评论，“其他人呢？”  
“你暂且先别管。”警察向他们示意，楼道安全。  
莱格拉斯惊疑地瞪视他，“什么意思？为什么不告诉我？”  
阿拉贡看他一眼，“12分钟。”  
才超了两分钟而已，“啊哈……警察。”莱格拉斯憋住嘴巴，“我这就没发言权了？”  
出于某些考虑和缺乏证据的猜测，阿拉贡没打算解释，“你接下来跟着我行动，跟紧。”  
“求之不得？不过我和陶瑞尔说好，9点在楼顶汇合的。”  
都灵家的大外甥迟疑着问，“我弟弟应该和你们在一起，对吧？”  
“我回来之前还在。”对待都灵，阿蒙兰斯不免显现出恶劣的一面，“不过现在就难说了，整栋楼里都是你们引来的杀人犯，我们可没义务保护你们。”  
“莱格拉斯。”警官出声，用眼神制止他说下去。  
菲利·都灵整张脸都涨红了，但又思量着什么沉默不语。  
“不管怎样，你先带路去20楼库房。”阿拉贡布置说，“如果能在那找到阿佐格，一切都好办了。”  
“二当家。”这个时候，阿蒙兰斯的指挥官打断他们，“老板让你完事之后去底楼大厅。”  
莱格拉斯点着头，“干什么？”  
指挥官用极快的速度扫了一眼警察，耸耸肩膀，“就这么多。”  
他传达完便转身要往梯道走，莱格拉斯叫住他，“还有糖吗？”  
费伦摸摸口袋，扔给他半卷曼妥思。

 

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

8  
20点30分 戴尔酒店8楼 

艾克西里昂兄弟进入机械房，一人一边握枪靠住主控室大门。  
阿拉贡的原则是尽可能减少伤亡，所以必须解决通讯问题，联系当地警局。  
“我不知道原来8楼的才是控制室。”波罗米尔说。  
“有钱人都爱这么干，”法拉米尔倒不意外，“他们通常会把做过手脚的监控录像放在显眼的地方，应付相关机构检查。”阿拉贡向都灵家要建筑结构图，就是为确认真正的控制室。  
两名都灵家保安躺在机电箱背后，索伦的人应该还在这里把守。  
“但愿他们别留太多人。”波罗米尔对兄弟作手势：三，二，两人一起抬脚。  
门板哐得发出巨响，里面有两个雇佣兵立即转过身准备射击，法拉米尔先他半秒打中他的肩膀，那人尖叫着滚倒，机枪落地。另一个反应不及，子弹弹到门框上，波罗米尔逼近，往他脑袋上来了一记。  
趁着两个警察哼哼唧唧绑人，比尔博·巴金斯小心翼翼地跨脚进来，“抱歉借过……非常感谢两位。”他脱了帽子——因为找不到地方摆放只好夹在腋下，观察控制台上各式各样的开关，显得一副毫无头绪的样子，“让我看看，视频信号……是吧？我们还要把监控数据调出来重新调整，这可能需要几分钟时间……伤脑筋的活儿啊，电源在哪里，弗罗多，哦不，瞧我这记性……巴林先生，麻烦过来帮我找找。”  
“好的，好的！”白胡子先生亦步亦趋地上前，两个人在控制台前慢吞吞地忙活。  
“那位先生，我无意冒犯，”小艾克西里昂一边扭人手腕一边回过头低声对兄长说，“他到底行不行？我听说他都没有脸书账号。”  
波罗米尔搓搓手完成任务，“我们这次能不能成事就看他了……十刀怎样？”  
“工作期间你还想拖我赌……”法拉米尔没说完，背后的大屏幕忽然哗的一下全亮了——警官张大嘴巴转过头去，眼睁睁看着一个个监视器画面按着楼层重新排列。  
“哦，阿蒙兰斯老板，有劳你们！”巴金斯笑眯眯的，对着三楼走廊的探头说。画面里，跟在瑟兰迪尔身后的巴德朝镜头竖拇指。  
法拉米尔目瞪口呆，木讷地从钱包里抽了十刀给波罗米尔。  
“接下来我们要让阿佐格相信大厅出了状况，叫他把人手调下楼来。”巴林指指那两个被抓获的倒霉蛋说，“他们的军用信号无线电能派上用场的——阿拉贡全想到了，聪明的警官。”  
因为无论是昂哥立安还是阿佐格的人都会集中到20楼附近，如果楼下需要增援，那20楼的雇佣兵就能少很多，方便阿拉贡行动。而阿蒙兰斯家也能转换被动的尴尬境地，通过监控掌握对方的行动路线，堵在三楼拦截——在当地警方赶来之前，能撑多久是多久。  
这个「多久」取决于比尔博是不是能破解对方设置的网络屏蔽信号。  
“好吧……我已经很久没有碰计算机代码了。”老巴金斯有些不确定地推了推肩膀，从马甲背心口袋里摸出一副防辐射眼镜戴好，两根食指在键盘上缓慢地敲击。  
两个艾克西利昂，大的那个在用无线电报假消息，小的那个笔挺挺地站在老先生身边充当衣帽架。  
不出几分钟。  
“巴林先生……”粗略检查监控探头和电脑系统后，比尔博抬头确认监控画面，惊讶而感慨地说道。  
老财务弯腰凑到边上，“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？咖啡，茶？”  
“我之前说什么来着，索林是个傻冒，对吧？”  
“如果你坚持这么认为。”  
“现在我收回这句话。”巴金斯进入系统，代码在豆蔻绿的虹膜上滚动，“他是个——引号。无人能及的，大傻冒。引号。”  
大屏幕上的监控画面，只有一格——显示20楼库房的画面是全黑的。

20点35分   
奇利·都灵花了几秒时间恢复知觉。视野里出现一张惨白的、布满斑迹的脸，让人想起福尔马林的功效。  
“要是知道还得面对这样的丑八怪，我宁愿待在外面被美女挖苦。”他诚恳地表示，这才发现说话时肺都鼓不起来。  
一个拳头捣在他肋骨上，都灵立即闭嘴缩紧了身体。  
“你是愿意开口说话了是吧？”阿佐格一只手拎着枪，另一只抓着他的衣领——雇佣兵头头身高体壮，单手就能把他提起来悬空。  
男人脑袋里嗡嗡作响，感觉自己的五脏六腑都被拉直了。阿佐格越掐越紧，他的两条手臂在空中乱舞，最后只能抠住那条粗壮如树干的胳膊。  
“我在极度惊吓的时候，没酒不行。”  
他极力喘着气，往下瞥一眼，眼神却是嘲弄的。  
然后他被丢到柜子上。  
路易十六时期的珐琅茶具连同架子一起倒下来，滚到厚地毯上。  
“小子，得了。”雇佣兵一步步逼近，口气像是在教导一条狗用后腿站立，“先说说你们那块钻石在哪，把它藏得那么牢到头来一样是要给别人的，对吧？你们要它做什么呢？还有，然后开门让我出去。”  
“听起来挺公平呀？”都灵侧卧着，用力咳嗽。  
“可不是吗？这样我还能看着高兴只打瘸你一条腿，多划算的交易？”  
奇利在心里诅咒他，撑起双腿连连后退，手指张开反贴住墙壁。当阿佐格第二次抓住他的衣领时，他抬起头笑了一下，笑容难看得很：嘴唇咬破了，一股鲜血从齿缝间漏了下来。  
“你认为这里是间库房……对吗？”  
对方警惕地后撤一步举枪，“你耍什么花招？”  
“在我看来……这里是座坟墓。”年轻人脸色苍白，悠然地拽起拳头，砸中墙壁上的装饰烛台，监控器的红灯闪烁发亮，“舅舅，可以了！”  
阿佐格流露出显而易见的惊恐，朝各个方向警戒，以防有伏击——然而十秒过去，却什么都没有发生。  
奇利睁开眼睛，不甘心地嗫嚅道，“……为什么不动手？我都把人弄进来了。”

“不行。”  
一个低沉黯哑的声音通过头顶的电子设备传进来，痛苦而决断，“我没打算牺牲自己的外甥。”  
他这么一说，雇佣兵就想到了，“原来是想把我引过来关在这里！”他说着就将都灵重新制住，枪口顶住太阳穴，“接着是什么？氰化氢还是炸弹？哦……不过索林下不了手，亲情多感人呀！我体谅你们，懦弱又寡断，看看吧，大好机会就这么浪费了，我都觉得不值！”  
奇利在他胳膊里挣扎，他显出一副怜悯的样子，正面望向探头，“不如我们坐下来谈怎么样？小公子哥换「山之心」，谁都能得益，你自己算算。”  
“别信他！”奇利嚷道，“现在就爆破！我们等的不就是今天吗？！”

静默没有持续多久。  
“上来，”伊鲁博的家主说，“我们谈。记住，这是我在放你一马。”  
第二道暗门划开，里面的楼梯直接通往大楼天台。  
“呵……”阿佐格摇着头，假意哀叹一声，“都灵家今天要绝后，我猜那块钻石你们也是用不上了。”

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

20点50分   
“哇哦。”  
走廊里静悄悄的，横七竖八地躺满人，阿佐格和昂哥立安的都有。  
鉴于阿拉贡沉默不语，而菲利·都灵脸色发青，莱格拉斯只好装模作样地发出一记感慨以表示自己不是无动于衷。  
警官几乎立即确认这里的人都是一击毙命——这场景和帕斯加兰那次太相似。  
他翻开一具尸体，眼球突出，嘴巴大张，手里的枪都没来得及上膛，动脉血都喷到了附近的墙壁上，可见对方下手又快又恨。菲力捂着嘴努力不让自己呕吐。  
“莱格拉斯。”警官断定，“你划得要比你们顾问深。”  
男人低头剥糖纸，“折刀我只用来削苹果。”  
阿拉贡看着他往舌头底下垫糖粒，“青出于蓝啊。”  
“这帮人倒大霉了，”莱格拉斯含糊而谦虚地笑了一下，“现在连我都不敢去找她了。”  
“何以见得？”  
阿蒙兰斯指了指墙角边的法芙娜包装纸，“怒嗑了一整块，可见气得不轻。”  
处刑部带下来的习惯，重大行动前会吃点甜食放松神经——陶瑞尔上一次磕巧克力还是带莱格拉斯第一次上手，头顶着老板「如果二当家少一根头发，你就回去科西嘉当士兵」的压力。  
“好吧，现在基本能确定陶瑞尔没事。”警官挠挠头发，不确定该不该为阿佐格的人马担忧。然而都灵家另一个外甥就不知道怎样了。从雇佣兵倒下的迹象看来，陶瑞尔干的很利落，走得也很急，“其实我有件事一直没想明白——索林硬碰硬绝对不是阿佐格的对手，为什么要冒那么大的危险引来一个自己搞不定的人呢？我怀疑除了把你们拖进来之外，他应该还留有后招。”  
警官询问地看向都灵家大外甥，后者有些异样——公子哥不习惯看到那么尸体，但仍坚持自己扶着墙壁走向库房，他在密码锁盘前停住不动了。  
阿拉贡跟上去，“都灵先生，你得把事实都告诉我。”  
菲利愣怔着转过来，“搞砸了……我们搞砸了……”  
“就眼前的情况看来——”  
“不！”他扬高声音打断，“你不知道，我们为了今天都做好了什么准备——！”  
都灵情绪一下子激动起来，双手揪住警官的前襟——  
“没事，我们没事。”阿拉贡示意莱格拉斯放下枪，“让他说。”  
菲利做了几口深呼吸，迅速抽回手，整个手掌贴到密码盘上，“暗门被打开过了。但是20楼却完好无损。”  
“有什么联系吗？”  
“能开这道密码锁的，只有三个人的指纹。”菲利低声告诉他们，“从里面没有办法开门。”  
暗门划开了，露出库房里的一片狼藉。某个不好的预感几乎成了真，菲利后退一步，绝望地几乎要跌倒。  
“捕鼠笼嘛。”莱格拉斯四处转悠，口气听起来挺凉薄，“你们为了引出阿佐格故意放出「山之心」的消息，然后呢？”  
“这间库房里做过手脚。”警官断定，而且有激烈的打斗痕迹——没发现尸体，也许是唯一庆幸的地方。都灵焦虑不安地搓着手,看看这个又看看那个，面前的两个人无论是警察还是黑社会都令他深感不安，但是阿拉贡强调，“无论事情有多糟，你必须相信我，把所有实情坦白，我才能帮你们尽可能弥补。”  
“好吧，”他认识到事态积极的一面，“严格来说，库房本身并没有做过手脚。”  
莱格拉斯在阿拉贡背后朝天翻白眼，自说自话地翻看屋子里的东西，都灵提高声音道，“别碰那个，阿蒙兰斯。”  
莱格拉斯眨眨眼睛，在一个砌在墙壁上的柜子边举起双手，他在那里发现了类似微型坦克履带的东西，“电雷管，认真的？”  
“阿蒙兰斯不可能没听说过「歌利亚」（Leichter Ladungsträger Goliath）。”  
愣了一下，莱格拉斯不由地对他刮目相看，“哈哈，带种，有眼识！”  
德国人在二战时总共才生产了不到8000部遥控炸弹车，没想到能在这里找到古董，都灵家还是有优点可取的！  
“可不是？”说到这里，菲利的脸上也不免流露出显而易见的得意之情，“不过歌利亚的原装电缆线容易被割断，我们改装了一下，换成数字信号来遥控。”  
“明智之举！”  
“抱歉，打扰一下，”为了避免话题转向无关紧要且危险的方向，阿拉贡伸手揪了揪莱格拉斯的马尾辫，他转向都灵，“你们把这个放在拍品库房，预谋炸死阿佐格，对吧？”  
“在此之前，他首先是个杀人犯，入室抢劫……”  
“不论对方有多穷凶极恶，这是谋杀。”阿拉贡继续分析，“还有，你们想过这玩意儿引爆的后果吗？”  
都灵闭上了嘴巴。  
“不管怎样，你该庆幸你们没有成功，而不是搞砸了。” 警官看着他说，“现在我们应该考虑的问题是，阿佐格一定发现了这是个圈套，并且采取了激烈的应对措施——可能有人受伤了，你弟弟，舅舅，或者是都灵家的其他人。”  
“嘿，”莱格拉斯插进来说，拇指点了点里间的暗道——因为在架子后面，不怎么容易被发现，“从里面无法出去，哈？”  
“那条楼道可以直接通往天台。”菲利说，“跟我来……”  
“不，”阿拉贡把他拦下，“你走我们后面。”  
他们并没有立即上楼，而是在库房里勘探了一圈——没有发现弹孔，但有不少血迹。警官试想了这里可能发生的事故，也预想了天台可能会发生的各种变数。  
“我们要把所有可以带的武器都带上。”他悄悄对莱格拉斯说。  
男人耸耸肩膀，“你有我了。”  
警官被逗笑了，“好的，十分谢谢。那你呢？”  
“这些够了。”携带太多武器反而对行动不利。  
“一把柯尔特？”  
“还有褐贝斯。”仅仅是收藏用。  
“是枪展上那把？”警官怀疑地上上下下打量他，“你竟然在身上放那么长的……”  
莱格拉斯暗示地一笑，“再长再大的也放得进去。”  
阿拉贡愣了一下，然后情不自禁地跟着他笑，屈起指关节刮他的脸，“你的状态有点不一样。”  
阿蒙兰斯一下子意识到什么，抿紧嘴唇，“哪里不一样？”  
“说不上来。”阿拉贡一边检查自己的枪支弹药，一边想，“你来到这里后，表现得……非常自然，比在我那儿自然。”  
莱格拉斯面对家里人时很是随意、有些任意妄为，但对待都灵又很不客气，甚至蛮不讲理——这点他在吉姆利家里就发现了。  
“你不喜欢……？”一听阿拉贡这么说，男人有些紧张了，比对付一队雇佣兵还紧张，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。阿拉贡朝好奇地看着他们的菲利做个手势——准备出发了，然后才握住莱格拉斯的手，“不。我反而有点高兴。”  
莱格拉斯凝思着盯着他好一会儿，警官忍不住快速低头吻了吻他那光滑的额角——阿蒙兰斯的笑容回来了，“我也很高兴。”他丝毫不在意正在等他们谈完的都灵，“话说回来，我也有疑问，你对不相干的都灵家那么热心，为什么？这里的破事明明不归你管呀……”  
“是说我有机会给阿蒙兰斯上道德课了吗？”  
——玩笑话，但是阿拉贡说得很认真，“我是个警察，除暴安良这种大道理也许并不中听，但是我既然知道了，而且力所能及，我愿意出面解决——总要有人收拾烂摊子，破获案件、或者让人感谢并不值得骄傲，但我会为了自己能阻止麻烦扩大而感到高兴，因为这样大家都能睡个安稳觉。”他再次刮了刮男人脸蛋，“当然，我不否认，这次我的确有私心。”  
有几秒时间，莱格拉斯没说话。  
直到等在门口的菲利看了看表，提醒他们快到21点了。  
“好的，我们该走了，”警官说，忽然想起什么，“莱格拉斯，别掉以轻心。”  
“是的？”  
“我猜你一定想不起曾经有博尔格这号人了。”  
“哦……”管杀不管埋的阿蒙兰斯往嘴里丢第二粒糖，“谁？”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

9  
手机响了。  
电子音和口水歌在安静诡谲的走廊里炸响，当红流行女歌手连唱到第七个「shake」的时候，巴德·鲍曼先生终于在衣兜里摸着了手机，他尴尬且无力地解释，“抱歉，是我儿子。”  
面对阿蒙兰斯和都灵家上至老板下至护卫，十几双带着惊讶、责难和嘲笑的眼睛，他划开通话前还特意强调，“做父母的总不能一直干涉孩子们的喜好，对吧？”——这话在阿蒙兰斯老板耳朵里可就不怎么中听了，不过没时间让他出言反驳。  
接下来几秒钟，顺着楼道下来的雇佣兵突然往走廊里射击。他们火力十足，准头却差得很——有了监控支持，阿蒙兰斯一开始就占据了客房和柜台，对方的自动步枪几乎没给他们造成致命威胁，但是一时间的弹幕压制让黑社会很是恼火：  
德瓦林蹲在加里安旁边，看着他趴住掩体上跳下蹲——老板指令一下，竟若无其事地地撩起裤腿，像拿一罐啤酒似的从绑腿上捞出个手雷——  
德瓦林怒气冲冲地吼道，“你敢！”  
阿蒙兰斯家护卫信誓旦旦，“DM51改的，不用担心，炸平20码绰绰有余。”  
“你们这群恐怖分子！你要是敢炸都灵家的财产……”一阵凶猛的扫射从头顶险险擦过，“哦操，狗娘养的——！！”  
加里安瞥他一眼，“您请？”礼貌地把手雷递过去。

“哟吼——————！”先是都灵中气十足的吼声，然后才是手雷引爆声。  
震耳欲聋，所有人飞速卧倒，脚下地板要散了架似的疯狂摇晃。

“是的，好……呃，爆炸？不！那么晚了你们还在看电视吗？！……信号不畅？不不不，没有！爸爸在外面，大桥上出了点意外正在塞车。”  
缩在在最远的问询柜台后面，缩着脖子忍受沙尘、砖块、挂画和雕像残骸的飞溅，灰头土脸的巴德背对着走廊——如果那个玩意儿还能算作走廊的话，他对儿子说，“不要总是让西格莉德做家务，叫蒂尔达来听电话。”  
身边不停有人走来走去，他捂住话筒，面带微笑倾听小女儿绵软的问候，耳朵另一边是都灵家夹带脏粗的欢呼——楼道被炸塌了，堵住了一个出口，这意味着他们能暂时排除从20楼过来的威胁，阿蒙兰斯正在清道，一个个检查倒在废墟里的雇佣兵。  
他叹了口气，摇摇头，“……对不起，今晚来不及了……爸爸也爱你。”  
结束家庭通讯后，巴德·鲍曼深长地叹出一口气——为了不让孩子知道这里发生的事，这位父亲绞尽脑汁编了不少谎话，他摸着怀里价值比他辛苦做几辈子跑船还要高的大钻石，花费几秒时间让自己从罪恶感里解脱出来。  
然后，他突然想起来一件顶顶重要的事：  
——手机信号恢复了？！上帝保佑巴金斯！  
“老板！”他说，“是时候联系索林了！”

……  
都灵家族在19世纪末期发迹。  
索尔·都灵原本是个手工匠学徒，凭借精湛的技艺和聪明的头脑很快积攒了一大笔钱。他在这个时候就表现出极大的前瞻能力——把资金投入银行和债券，很快的，第一次世界大战让他大捞了一笔。而后他开始贩卖古董、投资开采石油、煤矿和重金属。第二次世界大战爆发后，欧洲经济发展一度陷入停滞，而都灵非常有远见，在战前就把资产转移到了美国而侥幸逃过一劫，并且在军工业和石油原油生意上完全崛起。  
都灵在赚钱这方面天赋异禀，而且想象力丰富——可以说，阿蒙兰斯能有今天，一半得益于他们的功劳。从欧瑞菲尔时起，两家人就开始生意往来——都灵帮黑社会洗钱，阿蒙兰斯替人消灾。整条产业链也养活了河谷的人。  
但好景不长，安格班被中情局彻查时，爆出了各种犯罪组织和个人的案底以及账目明细，大规模围捕和清洗开始了，那是段混乱血腥的时期，无论政客还是教师、农夫或是屠户，一张网全兜了进去。警方的逮捕行动天天实行，大马路上的枪战比比皆是，更不用说发生在街角巷尾的暗杀——据不可靠消息称，一通由国会大厦拨出的电话让阿蒙兰斯及时撤出了G市，退回到Mirkwood，随着委员会的解散，盛极一时的黑手党时代过去了。  
失去了背后支柱，加之被索伦团队瞄上，都灵家主不久便惨遭杀害，存放遗嘱的主机被黑客入侵。象征继承资格的钻石拿不出来，董事会人心惶惶，媒体舆论谣言四起。紧接着股市大跌，房地产崩盘，因为涉黑，产业链也被掐断，中小企业撑不住了，相继宣告破产。  
伊鲁博眼看着便要血本无归，索林·III·都灵就是这个倒霉家族名义上的第三代继承人。那时候他年轻气盛，亲身经历了金融帝国的崩塌，不得不去乡下蓝山度过最穷困潦倒的时日，从亿万富翁一下子沦为街头乞丐的落差让他心中充满仇恨——对罪魁祸首的索伦、对谋杀家主的雇佣兵、对见死不救的阿蒙兰斯，甚至对撤资的普通合伙人。  
然而天无绝人之路，也许是机缘巧合。二十年前，为了重振家业而四处奔波的索林路径布理，踏进了一家叫做跃马酒馆的地方，一个神神叨叨的、戴着猎鹿帽的老人过来向他借火点烟斗，他把打火机递过去。老先生没有立即点燃，而是凝视着打火机上的伊鲁博标志，忽然这么说，  
「伊鲁博需要的不是新客户投资，而是要从smaug病毒的控制下找回遗嘱和山之心，重新召集董事会。」  
路人皆知的症结所在。不过索林认为这个上了年纪的角色扮演爱好者只是单纯喝高了，  
「没有山之心，谈什么重振都灵……」  
打扮成福尔摩斯老先生像模像样地抽了口烟斗，「看在你并不像别的土豪那么目中无人，我决定帮你这个忙。」  
「怎么帮？那是魔苟斯亲自编写的病毒变体，国土防卫部和中情局都没人能破解。你的好意我心领……」  
老福尔摩斯笑眯眯地打断他，「这就是为什么你需要一个黑客。」

之后，某个星期三傍晚，索林·III·都灵先生站在夏尔大区袋底街3号门前，将信将疑地按响了门铃。  
他在那时候并没有意识到比尔博·巴金斯，一个矮小的、喜欢在花园里喝茶的书虫会对局势产生何种影响——  
事实证明，黑客先生的确有能耐绕过smaug把都灵的遗嘱拿出来。但是期间发生了不少事，难堪的、尴尬的，甚至是不可逆的差错——解码过程中出了意外，病毒突然产生第二次变异，险些把整个数据库毁掉，只有「关于部分资金和股份的归属权给予索林」这一半具有法律效力的内容被抢救了下来。  
而遗嘱后半段关于存放山之心的信息彻底报废。  
也许是心有愧疚，巴金斯没有向雇主要报酬便离开了，并发誓不会再踏入伊鲁博。至于大钻石真正的所在便在那时起无人知晓了。  
索林虽然继承了大部分资产，好不容易稳住伊鲁博，却一直对山之心这件事耿耿于怀。这些年来除了追查杀害索尔的凶手的同时，也在暗地里调查传家宝的下落。

他没有想到在这个时候、这个地点会收到这么一封邮件：  
「都灵先生，打扰您天台看风景非常抱歉。但是我想是时候坐下来谈一谈现在的合作项目了lol」  
附件照片是巴德·鲍曼先生拿着有他半张脸大的山之心比剪刀手的自拍，他的背后，阿蒙兰斯老板正在专心致志地看天花板。

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

10  
「伊鲁博必须补偿索林失踪期间导致阿蒙兰斯股票上的亏损。另外，都灵家无条件交出白宝石项链。阿蒙兰斯承诺在资金和项链到位之后奉还山之心。」  
莱格拉斯照着手机如实复述，他们家开出的条件确实符合阿拉贡的预期——  
典型的黑帮做派，趁火打劫，无本生意。没保障，不讲理，除了让愤怒的索林把手机从顶楼扔下去之外没别的作用……他甚至没心情看完巴德附加在最后的备注：  
「鉴于本次金融风暴导致多名员工失业，希望贵财团能为河谷提供200个工作岗位。」  
当然，索林的反应也理应在比尔博的预期之内。先不深究巴金斯如何得到「山之心」——这会是之后的事情，阿拉贡已经习惯了巴金斯们（老的小的都一样）总能从兜里拿出来不得了的东西——他把这颗大钻石放在桌子上时平常得就像往碟子里放平一个茶杯，他眨着真诚的眼睛，表示希望两家人能冰释前嫌……至少是索林单方面的。  
阿拉贡当时也认为，一旦确认钻石所在，都灵家就没有必要进行他们那个疯狂又幼稚的复仇计划了，也没有必要和雇佣兵硬碰硬。但是，当他们来到楼道口，看到外面的景象时，他不这么认为了：  
戴尔酒店的楼顶，西面是日光浴场，玻璃罩下正对20楼的泳池。为了给客人提供更为舒适的环境，太阳能收集器筑在高台上，周围设计成花园餐厅。  
现任伊鲁博家主就站在那儿，这栋大厦最高的地方。  
奇利先走上来，出现在高台边缘，双手举着，擦破了皮的嘴角扯了扯，试图做一个疑惑的表情，但是背脊被枪管顶了一记，险些脸朝下摔倒——阿佐格正粗鲁地催他跨上台阶。  
他们在闪烁的霓虹灯光里站了几秒钟，谁都没说话，一架私人喷气飞机从穹顶上掠过去，留下震耳欲聋的引擎声。十几个雇佣兵手下兜来兜去警戒……  
麻烦了。  
——警官想。做手势让另两人掩蔽在楼道里，自己不禁在心里盘算，该如何从十几把突击步枪下救出两个人质。  
相比阿拉贡的紧张，莱格拉斯心比他宽多了，确认天台上那个脸比天黑的人是索林之后，他不高兴地比划，“如果我现在去连他一起宰了，能不能算我赢？”  
灰眼睛严肃深情……且警告地凝视着他。  
“好吧。”莱格拉斯耸肩膀改口，睨了眼菲利，“我开玩笑的。”  
菲利一点也不觉得这话从黑社会嘴巴里跳出来会是开玩笑，他压低声音缓慢而尖锐地告诉他，“那上头，一个是我弟弟，一个是我舅舅。”   
阿拉贡只好站到两人中间，“现在最重要的是让他们活下来，先放下你们那些矛盾吧。”  
“好的，好吧。”阿蒙兰斯用装出来的口吻回答。  
“完事之后你去找你Ada说，下月住我家。就这么简单。”  
莱格拉斯的蓝眼睛亮了起来，“我这就上去切掉「脑袋」，如何？”  
警官按住他的手臂，“不，你千万别接近阿佐格。”  
“为什么？”  
出于各方面的考虑，阿拉贡心里想。他再次观察了整个楼顶——四周有安全灯亮着，但空中花园和高台的设计遮挡了视线，玻璃顶棚下的游泳池更接近另一个安全出口，西面不确定是不是有更多令他感到担心的变数存在……  
“我出面比较好，下面的几个归你了。”  
这个回答没能让莱格拉斯满意，他用探寻的目光注视他。阿拉贡深长地叹口气，快速亲吻一下他的脸颊，“注意安全。还有，动静别太大。”  
阿蒙兰斯这才狡黠一笑，“是的，遵命——长官。”他很快把各种疑虑抛诸脑后，矮身钻进花园里。  
阿拉贡看着那兴致高昂的背影消失，转而对菲利说，“莱格拉斯在清道的时候，我想办法从后面接近阿佐格，你待在这……”  
菲利直接越过他跑向高台侧面的攀梯。  
“好吧，”登纳丹先生感到一阵前所未有的无力、气馁，想报警，“我有预感，要救的人增加到了三个。”

与此同时，一场谈判正在进行。  
索林·III·都灵身材高大，器宇轩昂，硬朗的面部轮廓勘称英俊，性格却非常糟糕，很难相处。近几年来变得更为固执，愤世嫉俗。总的来说，这位有魅力的先生也几乎占了有钱人所有的坏毛病。然而某些众所周知的经历又让他生活很是自律——家财万贯却从没有过婚姻，连街边的绯闻花边小报都没有登上过一次。可能比起儿女情长他更愿意把大多数精力花费在事业上，无论是赚钱还是复仇。  
然而他还是能从两个外甥（某种意义上的捣蛋鬼）身上看到一些属于家庭、属于亲情的东西——现在，正有人企图熄灭都灵家为之堪忧的微弱光亮。  
他刚扔掉手机，情绪还没有完全稳定，阿佐格就出现了，“我想你也不是来谈生意的。”  
“恰恰相反。”雇佣兵头头用那张苍白斑驳的脸皮笑了笑，指挥奇利往前走，“你花费一个月时间筹划，就是想引我现身，现在我来了，就站这里。”  
奇利和舅舅面对面，不停地向对方使眼色，但是索林沉住气，“那么我们谈谈条件。”  
阿佐格突然笑起来，笑声不高也很短促，但令人不快。  
“你搞错了什么？”他停下不笑了，惨白的灯光照在他身上，像一个老电影里的噩梦，“是我开条件，你接受。”  
小外甥忍不住了，“别听他的！”一枪托砸在他的锁窝里，年轻人闷哼一声，几乎要跪下来。  
索林快速抢白，“把你的条件说来听听……在我外甥完好无损的前提下。”  
“山之心归我。”阿佐格直言不讳，“我猜应该不在你手上，但你知道它在哪。”  
家主不说话，只是用冰冷的眼神瞪着他。  
阿佐格不禁乐了，这是他要的反应，“你果然知道。”  
“什么？”奇利反而有点意外，不顾疼痛猛地把脸转向舅舅，“什么时候……”  
索林打断他，“那么之后呢？你准备做什么？”  
“这就不是你考虑的问题了。”阿佐格又发出了那种毛骨悚然的笑声，两个都灵都意识到，他一个也不会留他们。  
“好了，我们快开始吧，我还有别的事要解决！”他甩甩枪口，让奇利站直，“往前走三步，让你舅舅说出地址。然后我打爆你那花花公子的脸，结束。就这样。”  
小外甥脸色凝了一凝。但是看到索林难掩怒意地眯起眼睛时，他反而微笑了一下，“别内疚，舅舅，我们都尽力了。”  
然后他跨第一步。  
三人相视无言，静默像墨水一样延展。  
奇利走到第二步时，索林忽然说——声音因情绪而粗粝，“附赠伊鲁博名下三成股份，换我。”  
“别急？挨枪子儿都有份！”绑匪说，“不得不说我被感动了，一个都不会亏待你们。”  
都灵家主的脸微微抽搐，然后，他下定决心说出一个名字——也是他刚得知的山之心的所在——这个名字将结束他的世界：  
“阿蒙兰斯。”  
“什么？！”阿佐格下意识环顾四周确认，楼顶寒风冷冽，但并无异常，“别耍花招，我知道你恨他们不比我少，但现在楼下热闹着呢！”  
都灵停顿一下，翻了个白眼，“我说了，阿蒙兰斯。”  
对方沉默了一会儿，很快意识到了，“戏剧化的结果，出乎意料，出乎意料啊……但是我能理解，出卖他们是应该的，情势所逼嘛！”最后，他用掌控一切的口调总结，“合作愉快。”  
奇利闭上眼睛，不用看也知道背后那只手正傲慢地、笃悠悠地抬起来——  
然而枪声响了，比阿佐格扣扳机早了半秒。

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

不会是都灵的保镖和侍应。  
阿蒙兰斯大部队此时都在楼下。  
当地警方短时间内来不及增援。  
莱格拉斯不可能出纰漏。  
枪声是靠近游泳池顶棚附近发出的。  
一瞬间，阿拉贡在脑海中列出一切想得到的可能。  
所有人的心脏都跳到嗓子眼——  
谁开的火暂且不重要，重要的是阿佐格动作停止了。他是个疑心病很重的人，控制欲是他的动力来源，这个小小意外让他感到不痛快，非得探个究竟不可！  
有一秒钟的时间，高台上三个人都在愣怔。就是这一秒时间发生了很多事情：  
菲利突然从后面扑上，挂住绑匪的腰，想把他撞倒——这很不专业，而且力量悬殊，阿佐格趔趄一步就站稳了，暴怒地扭过脖子，照着他的背来了一肘子。另一个小外甥反应很快，立即反身扭住阿佐格握枪的手……  
三人一起摔倒在地，手枪离手滑出了楼顶。  
索林不可能做事不理，刚上前一步，对面一个持枪的男人就出现在攀梯口，“警察。”  
“什么……你看看情况——？！”  
阿拉贡直接开枪，索林背后的雇佣兵应声从高台坠落，砸碎了日光浴玻璃板，栽进泳池里。  
索林目瞪口呆地转回头。警察又吼，“卧倒！”他们同时蹲身，子弹噼里啪啦打到太阳能收集板上。  
都灵两兄弟正和绑匪扭打在一起，贸然出手会伤到人质，阿拉贡选择先排除下面的威胁：他向都灵家主使了个眼色，对方点点头，跑向另一块收集板，果不其然从下面传来一个微弱的推膛声，警察立即锁定方向开了火。同一时间西面花园里也响起了一连串枪响，自动步枪和手枪的都有，接着惨叫和哀嚎此起彼伏。  
就在这时阿佐格蹬了一脚，把试图压住他的奇利格开——弟弟肚子挨了一记往后仰去——高大的雇佣兵甩掉他就像一只狮子甩掉鬃毛上的老鼠那么轻易。紧接着他从军靴里拔出突击刀，扎进往菲利的锁窝。大外甥闷哼一声，双腿软了下去，阿佐格一把拎住他的肩膀，丢到高台外  
将近300英尺高的楼顶边缘。  
“不————！！！！”另两个都灵一下子情绪失控，不顾对方手里有武器，发了疯似的冲上去……  
阿拉贡无暇顾及阿佐格是不是也捅了奇利一刀，也没看到索林上前给了绑匪一拳头，因为他已经以最快的速度飞奔冲刺——在菲利整个身体掉出去之际抓住他的手臂——惯性使然，自己也险些一起也被带下去。  
“都灵！抓紧……！”然而失血过多，菲利渐渐失去意识，这让他变得更沉了。警官没法一只手抓着个一百五十磅重的男人，另一只手开枪掩护索林——趴在满是玻璃板的收集器上根本无处借力。他咬紧牙关，手指抠住器械上突出的焊纹，尽可能不去看那悬荡的两条腿下面的、L市繁华的车水马龙，  
“莱格拉斯……！”

再来看看阿蒙兰斯小少爷，花园里的情况要比警官那边好一点：  
分头行动刚开始，他就不动声响地干掉了两个人。  
老实说，他对都灵家本来也不是那么厌恶，虽然在面对这些满身铜臭的土豪们时总忍不住戏弄一番，逞一逞口舌之快——这也是瑟兰迪尔为数不多的、不愿意承认的爱好之一，他今天晚上特意招齐了两个「兵团」过来，有一半目的是为了吓唬他们。然而经过了那么多事情之后，莱格拉斯觉得都灵们挺有意思的（而且吉姆利还是他的好朋友）这种情绪也一定程度影响了他的一贯作风：  
在处理对手方面，他变得节制了。  
当然这也主要是阿拉贡的要求……他从没学会过拒绝他。如果警官哪一天忽然拿出铐具让他双手抱头背对他，他相信自己也会毫不犹豫地同意的——莱格拉斯偶尔会意识到这一点，这让他浑身战栗，他不敢也不愿意想象将来，想象自己和条子的关系会发展成什么样。  
Ada说，一朝奢华者，必终生缄默。  
他已经打破了律令，也许能侥幸善终，也许不能，无论如何他都会随性地生活，这是他能想到的最好的处世之道。  
然而拗断一个比他高壮的雇佣兵脖子并不是他的长项，比力气很累，他也不喜欢那些粗鲁家伙的汗液和剃须水沾到手指上——当第三个家伙的身体像一摊烂泥一样软倒，莱格拉斯忍不住拧起他的西装擦手。这个时候，一个守卫从日光浴玻璃罩边上绕过来，可能是收到阿佐格在高台上发出的信号——防止都灵有小动作。他没有发现蹲在地上的阿蒙兰斯，加快脚步想穿过花园的时候，安全门忽然被踢开了。  
那家伙完全不知道被什么东西攻击，因为对方动作太快了——一刀锁喉。  
哦，挺行啊，陶瑞尔。  
莱格拉斯歪了歪头，看着女顾问如此气急败坏的模样，觉得有些好笑……阿拉贡要的是「动静别太大」  
哦不，陶瑞尔！  
——来不及了。另一个守卫发现异常，立即准备开火。他当然没成功，因为女人猛地矮身贴地翻一周半，利索地近身一把推高他的枪管。  
血喷得高高的，像市中心广场上坏掉的水龙头。  
莱格拉斯看着那倒霉家伙在断气之前往天空放了一枪，心里想象着阿拉贡的表情……这下好了，都灵家要死三个。  
而且陶瑞尔一转脸，充满红丝的漂亮眼睛瞪得老大，莱格拉斯相信如果自己不小心点，女顾问说不定连他一起做了。  
“是我。”  
一个人从高台上掉下来，砸碎了玻璃罩，陶瑞尔愣了一下，忽然惊醒了。  
“哦，二当家。”  
“好了，冷静，深呼吸。”莱格拉斯指导她——一如当初她指导他，“背点儿什么，阿波利奈尔，翁加雷蒂？”  
他崩掉了一个偷偷接近的家伙，“兰波吧，「承认失败，回归卑劣的原始。」”  
女人闭了闭眼睛：  
「火焰卷着罪人升腾而起……」  
一脱手将折刀扔出去，暗处立即有人惨叫着发出警备信号。至少有十个守卫从各个方向包抄过来，还有几个冲高台那边去。但女人感觉好多了——事实证明，她杀了一路，除了心情之外，其他都挺好的。  
阿蒙兰斯干脆一不做二不休，“我们把下面扫干净。”话没说完，子弹就像雨点一样扫在吧台上、树干上，餐厅的石凳子上——两人飞速闪到柱子后面。  
“我没补给。”陶瑞尔两手空空。  
莱格拉斯放倒几个人，垫了垫自己的柯尔特，“哦啊，我也快没了。”  
高台顶上忽然传来怒吼与哀嚎。  
莱格拉斯抬头望过去，正好看到警官拼尽全力抓住个都灵，上半身全探出楼顶的样子——  
“阿拉贡……！”  
他张开嘴喊，却听不到自己的嗓音，因为耳朵里全是心跳声。身遭瞬间变得冷冽、死寂，时间仿若停止一般，两个守卫朝他射击，陶瑞尔用肩膀抵住他，拎起他的手臂——出于本能或是应激反应，随便什么，弹匣里最后两发子弹打光了，他不在乎。  
周围安静了。  
他反应过来，应该上高台帮忙——但是就在此时，意外发生了：  
第二个都灵被扔了下来。

几秒前，在阿蒙兰斯两个讨论养生的时候，索林的情况堪忧。他正仰面躺地，阿佐格已然用一只军靴踩住他的胸口，把突击刀抵住他下肋，但是男人力气也不小，握住他的胳膊不让他把刀锋全扎进去。  
“你挺带种的！”雇佣兵头头杀红了眼，他开始享受这场争斗了——他同时也是个喜欢刺激的人，太过悬殊的场面虽然能速战速决，但难免乏味，“你知道，当年那个可怜虫叫得有多惨吗？”  
索林的瞳孔猛地收缩，继而放大。这个时候提起他为之耿耿于怀的事，怒火几乎要从青金蓝里喷出来似的，“你杀了我祖父，盗窃了我的财产，你害得都灵家……！”  
“不不不，”那张苍白的脸上浮现出一丝自鸣得意，“你知道你这叫什么吗？迁怒！我只是奉命行事罢了，害都灵家破人亡的难道不正是你们自己见钱眼开、刚愎自用吗？”  
索林忽然哑口无言，松了力气——突击刀没入了下腹。  
“真是可怜，我可以帮你一把。”阿佐格挤出一点点同情，“你们有钱人就是这点不好，以为自己高人一等，但事实上呢，面对死亡时，人人都是一样的……”  
一双手从背后勒住他的脖子，“那么你先试试？”  
阿佐格一反手，割到奇利的小腿肚上——男人惨叫一声立即松开束缚。阿佐格看着他们，忽然心生一念，“索林，你还不够痛苦。不痛苦意味着不会醒悟。”  
“我今天就算是来给你一个教训了。”他这么说着，好像自己有多宽宏大量似的，放开了都灵家主，转向小外甥——奇利腿上冒着血，肋骨可能也折了几根，他手脚并用地挣扎，但阿佐格拽着他的胳膊，像拖一只拉杆箱一样拖到高台另一边。  
“住手！”索林意识到什么，虚弱地咆哮，“住手！”  
阿佐格松开了手，装作无辜地笑道，“从小的开始。”

奇利摔到泳池顶棚上，痛苦地呻吟一声，咳出了血沫。他躺的位置离玻璃罩的破洞很近，坡度让他整个人滑了下去，眼看着就要十米摔水——两只手抓住了他的胳膊。  
都灵家小外甥晃在半空，意识模糊地抬头，视野里出现一个朦胧的影像……  
“哦……女神，约吗……”  
“X你！”陶瑞尔终于忍不住爆了句脏，费劲地骂道，“你害我一天里丢了两次脸！”  
而且重得和两支火箭炮似的——  
“莱格拉斯……来帮我一把！”

没有反应。

“二当家？！”女人转头望去，发现莱格拉斯呆滞地站在原地，他的视线方向——阿佐格丢下侧卧的索林，正一步一步往高台边缘走去，拼命阻止大外甥坠楼的警官——正背对着他。  
“接下来是大的。”

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

……  
无论阿蒙兰斯家处在哪个阶段，阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹对他们来说都是平凡无奇的一个人。  
他不是没想过，为什么会栽在这个警察手里，为什么是他……一个看起来公允的、教条的普通人，就好像是命中注定似的。  
阿拉贡给过他解释，模仿某位长辈说话时的样子时让人发笑——他在碰上自己解决不了的问题时有引经据典的习惯，他说：  
比起万事尽在掌控，「意外」和「不可预知」才是成败的关键。  
莱格拉斯就是他最甜蜜的意外。  
相对的，莱格拉斯的意外是，他发现自己处理不了了：  
他的子弹打光了。  
他得绕出花园才能够着高台。  
他离阿拉贡至少500英尺远。  
阿佐格比他近，他的突击刀更近。  
这个距离会永远隔开他们。  
他浑身僵硬、冰冷，一直冷到手指尖。  
他发不出声音，连迈开步子也做不到。  
然而这个时候，一个声音出现了，温柔而旷达，在脑海里不停旋绕：

奢华子民，终生缄默……擅破律令，不得善终。

然而他在帮助一个条子，他想帮助一个条子，他爱上了一个条子。一个称不上英雄，从来不满嘴大道理，也不屑扮演上帝的条子。他替他收拾烂摊子，为的是让大家睡个安稳觉，他甚至带着点私心——他也是为了他。  
阿蒙兰斯为什么不能投桃报李？  
阿拉贡值得。  
但他们从不讨论未来，因为被一个不具其名的雇佣兵谋杀，就此永别，绝对不会是他们的未来——即便那个白癜风大块头已经能够着阿拉贡的肩膀了。

莱格拉斯意识到自己能动的时候，他发现到索林站起来了，颤巍却坚定，沉重而决然。长春花蓝闪现一道迅疾的光——莱格拉斯忽然想明白了——他不恨索伦，他也不恨这个雇佣兵，他不恨昂哥立安……这些人和阿蒙兰斯有什么关系？  
但是都灵是眼下的意外。这个意外让他想起来自己身上还有最后一件武器——

一道闪雷割裂了天幕，比安全灯的亮光还要煞眼。蒙蒙细雨变大了，伊鲁博家主浑身酸痛，下腹淌着血，但是他站起来了，他必须做点什么……  
黑暗中有什么东西冲他飞来，他下意识地伸手接住。

“结束它！”——结束这一切。  
索林惊讶的视线从手里的滑膛枪滑向远处的阿蒙兰斯——他从没见过瑟兰迪尔家那个鼻孔看人的小少爷这种表情：两眼通红，头发湿透，贴在脸颊上，压沉的鼻音威胁又急切——他重复道，“结束它——！”  
用这把蒙尘的辉煌，醒来的幽灵，这把名为「Orcrist」的棕贝斯……

“阿佐格。”  
雇佣兵回过头来，一记潮湿古朴的击发点火在雷声里响起，像老旧留声机里传出的沙哑香颂……  
说不上美妙，但那是他能听到的、最后的声音。

【试阅部分完】


End file.
